The Way it Works
by HeartofDragon
Summary: Kurama and the gang are settling into the new year and notice one day a new student at the school. They seem especially drawn to this new student, Akira Imonoyama, particularly Kurama himself. WARNING! YAOI FIC! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

**this is the first story of its type that i am writing, i hope you like it, now it will be a yaoi fic and there may be some parts in it that are a little on the edge, but pleeeese dont report me okay? it wont be too bad i promise! and its not till a little later on any way. i hope you like it, it will have its own humor in it but you know you can only choose 2 catagories so...**

It was a relatively cool day at the end of September and the students of Sarayashiki Junior High were getting well adjusted to being back in school. A particular group of students were actually somewhat relived to be back into the mundane routine of school after what they had been through.

"So Yueske, you gonna slack off to the last minute on your project for history like you always do, or are you gonna try to do it right this year?"

"Well sure! I mean if I did a little bit every day it'll be done in no time!" Urameshichimed back at the scarlet haired boy.

"Yeah... he's gonna wait til the last minute and scramble to put it together to get a passing grade."

"Shut up Kuwabara" he snapped angrily at the big guy next to him. "There's Keiko, I said I'd meet her"

"Go ahead lover boy, go woo her. Smoochies" he mimicked a kissy face at Yueske and ended up with a fat lip.

"Yueske! Yueske!" the girl waved excitedly at him "you ready for our date tonight?"

"Yeah sure, I just gotta go home and change'n stuff, I'll meet you at your house in a couple hours?"

"Sounds good, now your not gonna sudenly get busy and skip out like last time are you?

"No no course not... eh heh heh heh...hmmm" he answered sheepisly to her, if he couldn't con his mom into giving him money or find enough stashed around the house he was gonna be in trouble, and the guys knew it. Just then they noticed a shy slender person coming out of the school holding their books tight to their chest and staring strait at the ground. Their hair was bleach white and they were not wearing a school uniform. "Whos that? Do they go here?"

"Yeah their in Kurama and I's math class."

"Ohh yeah... I recognize them, they sit in the back never looked up."

"Well I don't mean to sound rude but are they a boy or a girl, I can't tell..."

"I don't know either"

"well I remember their name its Akira Imonoyama"

"thats not much help... we'll just have to see when their uniform comes"

"or we could ask" kuwabara offered.

"Ohh real good idea, go up to them and ask 'so you a girl or a guy? I just cant tell' real moral booster"

"I was just thinking... nevermind"

"well I gotta get home and change, remember yueske two hours!"

"Wait what! I never said two! Well thats what a couple usually is, two!" Yueske could only sigh.

Wrapping his arm around his compodre, kuwabara said to his bewildered friend "so you gonna need help scouring the house for coins to pay for your date?"

"Ohh... all I can get"

"you comin' too kurama?"

"Wha? Oh no... I have stuff to do... good luck you two."

"Thanks, im gonna need it" he said rubbing his neck in annoyance.

The scarlet haired kitsune was distracted with the image of the new student in his head. "_Why cant I forget them?" _he thought quietly in his head, their image burning in his brain.

During this same day Akira Imonoyama was just getting settled in the new apartment they would live in. Akira had moved many times and was glad to be back on native ground, having spent the last several years in the U.S. it was the first day at the new school and Akira was perfectly ready, having done this many time before. It was an ordinary thing and now, like a routine that wasn't completely set. Still in normal clothes akira headed for school, the lean body the frail person sported required a specially made uniform, and had to wait. "Lets see, my schedule says I have math, history..., hmmm mumblemumble" dropping off uninterestedly and heading down the street. "I wonder how long I'll stay in this school, maybe this time, just maybe it will be better." Akira said sadly to know one in particular. Drudging through the same old new school day, and receiving the same odd looks or total ignorance as always, hope of a better year or experience quickly faded. The meek little Akira was somewhat relived at the end of the day, and a chance to go home, listening vaguely to the sounds of the other voices Akira could hear what seems to be a popular group talking

"well I remember their name its Akira Imonoyama"

"thats not much help... we'll just have to see when their uniform comes"

"or we could ask"

"Ohh real good idea, go up to them and ask 'so you a girl or a guy? I just cant tell' real moral booster"

"_so someone did notice my name? what a surprise... and again they can't figure out if im a guy or girl _, _oh well_ _can't really expect anything to be different anyway._ _It's always the same_" Akirathought quietly and headed for home, but not before noticing a certain scarlet haired boy looking in Akira's direction.

**well did you like it? please review, it makes it so much eaiseir to write if you do! and fo the first time only im accepting flames too. but not too bad ok? ohhh and i bet your just dying to know if akira is a guy or a girl huh?**


	2. Chapter 2

**well here you go! the next chapter, i might have done it sooner but, i didnt get a single reveiw! come on! dont you like it? please reveiw, im only holding out for one, preferably 2 reveiws for the next chapter... pleeeeeese?**

The next day, after yueske's date, (which was a_ total_ disaster, he spilt his drink all over Keiko, then got them thrown out for picking a fight with the guy behind the counter.) The gang gathered in the lunch room, they had been lucky enough to all get the same lunch. "So how'd it go last night? You get all lovey dovey?" Kuwabara flitted his eyes in mockery.

"Shut up. I don't wanna talk about it..."

"That bad huh?" Kurama pried.

"You have no idea..."as yueske rattled on about how bad it truly was Kurama's thoughts wandered off, he never really paid attention to yueske anyway, he wasn't thinking of starting now. As he stared blankly across the cafeteria, he saw the peculiar white haired student from the previous day walking into the cafeteria.

"Say isn't that that Akira kid?"

"Where?" but as they turned to look Akira had already disappeared.

"Hehehe maybe the smell of the cafeteria food made him sick!" Yueske joked.

"Maybe... im worried about that kid, they don't look... well... I cant explain it, there's just somthing about them."

"Like I said, it's the cafeteria food, it gets everyone sooner or later" Kurama let him have his laugh but couldnt help but feel bad for them.

"_Why do they stick in my mind so strongly?"_ he wondered

Akria woke up that morning, the image of the scarlet haired boy still fresh in mind. "Who is that guy? Why was he looking at me like that? It was so strange, I cant get him out of my mind." Akira wondered if the thought would ever leave, so Akira could finish eating. Seeing as the uniform still had not come that morning, Akira put on street clothes and went back to this new school. The classes were easy but Akira never offered the answer, the other students already noticed the odd looking person, and Akira didn't want anymore attention. The lunch bell rang and Akira waited until most of the students were in the lunch room before trying to get lunch. Looking around for an empty table to sit at, Akira saw the same boy from the day before just turn his direction to his friends. "I wonder what they're talking about?' Akira couldn't wonder long because a group of bullies came and interfered.

"Well hello there little freak! We are the rulers of this school, so hand over your money freaky!"

"I have no money, leave me alone." Akira said quietly to the stocky group of bullies

"ohhh tough little freak huh? Are you a girl little freak? I cant tell, your so damn freaky lookin' you could be both uh prissy?"

"Leave me alone"

"ahhh the pretty baby wants to be left alone! Hah, we'll leave you alone, when were done with ya!" the bullies grabbed Akira roughly and dragged their "little freak" to the back of the school and beat the poor frail person. "I don't care if you are a girl, you little freak, if I don't get what I want its your hide in the menu, and don't even think about getting help, my mom's on the board of ed, so no one will believe you!" the bullies walked away and Akira just got up and wiped the blood away.

"So it starts all over again, I should of expected it. Its always the same"

The next few day were the same, Akira never brought money, and would regularly get pummeled by the same bullies, clean up and go home. Akira was used to getting beaten, the frail looking body healed fast and for some reason never really showed bruises. Akira found comfort in memories of the last school, and Akira's one friend their. "Ben, I miss you, you lever let them hurt me, even if you lied like it was going outta style. You and you stupid stories. Why did it have to happen like that?" the other small thing that brought this peculiar albino happiness was the one class Akira shared with the scarlet haired boy, although not sure why. There was something different about this one, this boy noticed Akira, but wasn't mean or anything. Akira liked it.

Kurama during the same time, couldn't help but notice this white haired person covering up what looked like a limp almost everyday, like they were used to it. He knew something had to be wrong, but was still a little stand offish about approaching Akira because their uniform had still not come, and he didn't want to embarrass the poor person. "Poor Akira"

"what do you mean poor Akira?" Yueske asked, (keiko still hadn't forgiving him and was still not around at the lunch table.)

"Can't you see that their limping?"

"Nof..." kuwabara said, mouth full of food.

"And then we cant even figure out if Akira is a he or she, I don't think half the teachers here even know"

"well yeah there's that, heck I bet Akira's a girl, just a flat chested one"

"Yueske, that's rude! But yeah I bet your right, they do look like a girl... but still" after the group decided that the new student was a girl they continued referring to Akira as a girl, but Kurama wasn't going to react until Akira's uniform came, just to be safe.

**well, how'd you like it? was it good? please let me know, i need imput or i get really slow and lose steam and dont wanna do any more chapters... comeon please reveiw, if you dont... i might cry! wahaha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK! This chapter you learn if akira is a guy or girl! and in this chapter it is where it officially gets interesting... enjoy, and remember reveiw for quicker updates!**

A week went by and Akira's uniform failed to show up, and Kurama was getting anxious. "This is just getting weird, poor Akira, why hasn't their uniform come? Must be something wrong with the order..." Kurama said to himself, looking across the lunch room at the pale albino eating by themself. But he noticed something else about the skinny person as well. They seemed to be limping, yet whenever he tried to point it out to his friends they didn't notice.

"I don't think she's limping, its just your imagination."

"Maybe your right, but still, im worried about Akira."

"You don't even know her, no one does."

"Maybe we should talk to them..." Kurama said quietly as the meek person left the lunch room with their tray.

What the group didn't know was that Akira was being beaten, by a particularly big bully every day, one seeming particularly interested in what they called the 'little freak' or on occasion 'princess'. Right after lunch the bully brigade would cart Akira away behind the school and have this big bully, who went by the rather cliche name 'butch', beat the frail body mercilessly. Akira didn't think anyone knew his real name, and found minor amusement in the fact that it was probably a girly name anyway. Butch seemed to get a sick pleasure from beating up on his 'little princess', and that never did any bruise last very long or even show up in some cases. Today was to be no different, just as Akira was finished with lunch the bully brigade returned and carted their little punching bag to their favorite spot.

"You ready for your beating today?" teased a shrimpy little bully who seemed to be a crony of the bigger bullies.

"I wish you would leave me alone."

"Ahhh it'll be over soon enough, little freak" as the bullies started to prepare, Butch who seemed to be 'high ranking' in the group, also being the biggest spoke up.

"Ahhh boss?"

"Yes butch?" the sleezy, and rotten woman leader asked.

"Can I have little princess today? "

"well, sure, I have other things to do, have at it buthy." she said sleezily and motioned the other away.

Akira suddenly got nervous, butch had no classes that he cared about, and Akira feared for a worse beating then ever, but what was about to happen was much worse.

Ohhh, you're a pretty lady aren't you?" he said in a disturbing voice. as he grabbed the pale person by the neck. He pushed the lean body down and against the wall. "Its too bad your tits aint bigger, you'd be really hot then." Akira squirmed as the huge bully started kissing Akira's pale neck , and rubbing the thin legs caught under the massive weight. Akira was frozen in terror, this had never happened before, "what is happening" was the only thought Akira could form. The bully ran his hand first up Akira's shirt and started popping buttons, and then the bully moved lower, down the chest unbuttoning one more button as he slipped his hand into Akira's pants. At that point he froze.

"Uhhh ahhh ohh man thats not... they'll never let me live this down! Ohhhh your done for you little freak!."

Akira in a last ditch effort, jumped up and ran inside, terrified and not paying attention. The scared and mortified Akira ran into the one person, that might be able to help.

Kurama wasn't paying attention, walking to class after lunch, when he looked up he saw a severally distraught Akira running right at him, he didn't have time to move and Akira ran right into him, knocking them both down, when he regained composure he looked up to see Akira's shirt hanging open and he said the only thing he could think of. "You're a guy!" the mortified boy looked up and Kurama could see deep into his emerald green eyes, and could feel his fear.

"Im sorry, im so sorry, I have to.. I have to go, sorry!" he got up and ran before Kurama could say anything else.

Later on, after describing what happened to Yueske and the rest what happened for the fourth time Kurama couldn't help but continue to feel the pure terror he saw in the boys eyes.

"He was just so scared, I don't know why all I could say was "you're a boy" why couldnt I say 'what happened?' 'Or are you ok?'"

"well its over now, maybe we can find where he lives tomorrow and see if we can help." it turned out they wouldn't have to, because just as Keiko said it, Kuwabara saw the panic stricken boy collapsed in an ally way. They ran to his side and saw that not only had he been beaten, hard enough to leave bruises on his skin, but had been slashed at, many time.

"Ohh no, poor guy!" Keiko yelped.

"Lets get him to my house," Kurama said "my moms outta town, but thats o.k., she probably wouldn't mind anyway." they scooped up the bleeding body of Akira and rushed to the Minamono home.

**So did you enjoy this chapter? i would really like opinions, and review would do really, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I appologise for not getting another chapter sooner and would like to thank my reviewers! and i noticed 2 have asked why i kept saying they when refering to Akira, well in the first 2 chapters i did not refer to him as he or him or his or anything like that, and I had to keep saying Akira when refering to him, I used they for a little variety! **

**As for this chapter, it has a lot of dialog, you get to learn alittle more about Akira,and i little more of what he is like. it is also a very long chapterso im just warning you! Please review,I always accept themand they help to motivete me! thanks!**

The group hurried to Kurama's home and rested Akira on his couch. He dosed painfully there as the others realized they had to be home soon and left him in the capable hands Kurama

"Why didn't I try to talk to him before, I could have helped..." Kurama said solemnly to himself as he gathered bandages and antiseptics from the closet.. "Well it looks like I have to take care of him now." Kurama cleaned up the wounds on his arms and bandaged them, but was reluctant to remove his shirt, Akira had been stressed enough and Kurama thought it might stress him more so if he did.. "I should probably check to see if he has cuts on his chest, but it doesn't look like he does from the blood." he said blankly out loud. He knew he had better check for broken bones next and gently felt his chest through the shirt, and found that he did have a broken rib, but knew that he couldn't really do anything about it. The rest of the night Kurama worked on his class work and watched over the boy to make sure he didn't panic when he woke up somewhere new. When he finally heard the sounds of stirring he had to wake himself up from his pseudo sleep slump he was in to attend to Akira.

"Where...?" Akira said meekly staring up at a ceiling, expecting to see city lights, or darkness.

"Your in my home Akira, how are you feeling?" Akira didn't answer right away just trying to get his brings and figure out who was talking, when he realized who it was he sat up suddenly and then moaned in pain as his rib ached. "Take it easy, you sustained quite a beating."

"I shouldn't be here, your one of the most popular students at school, I'm not even supposed to talk to you..."

"Its Ok, you need to take it easy now, recover your strength."

"I uhh... I'm sorry."

"About what? Running into me in the hall? Or taking care of you? Im the one who should be sorry for not helping you earlier."

"I have to get..."

You're not going any where tonight, you can go home in the morning, but I'm gonna come with to make sure you're all right."

"Thank you..."

"Its all right, you don't need to thank me, just rest."

"Ok..." he said softly as he laid back down and fell asleep through the ache of his rib and the sting from the cuts on his arms.

When he woke up in the morning he realized it was near noon and that Kurama was in the kitchen. He swung his feet off the couch and sat, soaking in everything that happened the prior day and shuttered. _"First I was almost raped by a guy who thought I was a girl, then I ran into one of the most popular guys in school and humiliated him, then I get beaten up by those bullies, then he carries me home to his place, what a horrible day, and I still have to_ _go home and do my work. I just hope I doesn't get worse."_

"Akria? Are you awake now? Are you feeling any better today?'

"I still ache, but yes, I feel better. Thank you." he watchedas Kurama walked out of his kitchen with some tea and handed him a cup. "Minamono-san..."

"Just call me Kurama."

"Ok, really? I thought your name was Suichi"

"My friends call me Kurama"

"Well, Kurama why did you help me?"

"Because you were hurt, I wasn't gonna leave you there, and besides, I felt bad for not helping you with those bullies."

"That is all right."

"What got them so mad at you anyway?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it, but part of it is, that they found out I was a guy" he said quietly sipping his tea and staring at the ground.

Kurama had a distinct feeling something very traumatic had happened to him, not just the day before, but other times, perhaps many times in his life, and worried he was too scared to change.

"So, Akira? Where'd you go to school before you moved here?"

"Huh? Ohh, in the states, in California."

"Really? That had to be hard on your skin." as soon as he said it he wanted to take it back, but he knew he couldn't so he just watched Akira, and to his surprise Akira smiled slightly before he spoke up.

"Spf 50 every day, part of my routine, when I moved here I found myself putting body lotion on every day for a while to wean myself out of it."

"Oh really? That's kinda funny..."

"Yeah I probably have the softest skin of any guy at this school!" they couldn't help but both laugh at that, it seemed to loosen Akira up and make him more comfortable.

"You know most people don't talk about my skin, they act almost as if it's some disease they'll catch if they talk about it to me, it gets frustrating, and others just avoid me because of it."

"Well, I have to be honest, when I said it it was kind of an accident. But I'm glad it didn't up set you."

"I'm glad you led it slip, it means your curious and not appalled by it."

"So, were your parents albino too?"

"I don't remember much about them, they died when I was 5, I've been moving around ever since, and I don't have any pictures."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

"No its ok really, that's another thing people who actually talk to me avoid. I remember my mom had long, light blond hair, and a warm soothing voice. And my dad had a strong voice, but gentle, and that is really all I can remember from childhood."

"Wow, its too bad your parents died, they were probably very nice."

"Yeah...'

"So who's been taking care of you?"

"To be honest, I don't really know, I was in an orphanage for a long time, then fostering, but was always being moved around. And as I got older I lived on my own in some place that was left to me by someone."

"Wow, why do you keep moving? If you don't mind me asking"

"I can't talk about it, you understand right?"

"Yeah its ok. So Akira, you want to go home? If you do I would be glad to walk with you and make sure you don't get jumped."

"That's ok..."

"Look, I just want to make sure your all right, so I'm going to walk with you home, besides I wanna know where you live." with a little more complaining on Akira's part eventually he agreed to let his scarlet haired rescuer follow him home.

**Well, did you enjoy it? please tell me if you did, i'll be getting back to story soon so check back when you can!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! sorry it took so long! this is a little more filler, not terribly exciting, but it is important to the story plot and must be said. i hope you enjoy and review, suggestions may even be taken, if you have a good one! please enjoy! warning though, its a little shorter than the others.**

Akira walked up the steps to his apartment as Kurama watched on. "So you'll be all right Akira?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks for, helping me, I appreciate it."

"No worriers, see you Monday Akira."

"Sure" he said tentatively dreading what Monday might be like. As he reached his door he saw a package for him, when he realized it was his uniform he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why couldn't you have come sooner..." he scooped up the package and went inside, striped out of the bloody clothes he was wearing and changed into his favorite clothes, nice soft and warm pajama's he got a little while back from one of his only friends. He snuggled down in front of the tv on his couch, turned on a really dull show for background noise and allowed himself to drift off. He allowed himself a smile with a last thought before slept took him. _"I can't imagine how much of a girl I'd look like_ _if they saw me now..."_ And he drifted into a comforting nap.

The next day at school Kurama met up with the rest of his friends in the morning.

"Soo... how's the little trans gender doing" needless to say, kuwabara got a swift kick in the ass by one of them, but the jury's still out on who.

"Akira... is fine, he seems to heal well. He's very quiet and withdrawn though, I think he's had a hard past. "

"so how'd he get so banged up?" Yueske asked mouth full of the burrito he was scarfing on because he got up late.

"Those big bullies who think they're the toughest ever. Apparently they have something against him some how, he wouldn't go int detail."

"We should do something."

"I think we let them alone, for now, and let Akira hang with us," said the always calm Kurama "if he is around us the bullies are less likly to pick on him"

"I don't know, maybe, but the kid's kinda weird." Keiko stomped on Yueske's foot and he let out a yelp.

'I think it's a great idea, he can sit with us at lunch!"

"Then its official, we'll make him one of us!" kuwabara said hoping to make up for his earlier comment.

Akira that same morning, tried on his brand new uniform in his size double zero. "I look like a blue tooth pick..." he said and sighed into the mirror. "At least I have a uniform now." he swung his bag onto his back and winced as it hit an unseen bruise. He walked to school and noticed the few students that saw him whispering to each other. He for some reason, always had exceptional hearing, and knew it, he could hear the students cooing. "He's a guy, I though Akira was a girl," and the occasional "who's that, and yikes!" Akira kept his head down and avoided eye contact at all times, he was glad that he had not seen any of the bullies yet, but it loomed in his mind. He quetly sat through his classes dreading lunch, since that was traditionally the time of the bullies appearance. "What are they gonna do to me today?" not terribly frightened just annoyed and nervous as he gently rubbed a bruise as he entered the lunch room with his lunch and was about to head to the spot in the corner he normally ate at, he heard his name being called.

"Hey! Akira! Sit with us! He looked up and saw the girl he knew was keiko calling him to the table where Kurama and the other's sat.

"uhhh" he said to himself unsure as he pushed his way past the other students who began to look up at him as he passed. "Hi... guys" he said nervously with a smile.

"Its okay, sit with us, if you do, you'll get left alone."

"I don't wanna be a..."

"Don't worry Akira, its okay, you'll be fine."

"If you want me to." he said with a meek smile, he enjoyed eating with them, it was pretty nice being able to sit with some of the more popular students at the school, he didn't talk much but enjoyed listening to the stupid conversation between Kuwabara and Yueske, something about weird dreams they had after eating really spicy food. He looked over in tome to see Kurama shake his head at them and smile.

"So Akira?..." Kurama asked after school "how'd you like that coversation at the lunch table?"

"Interesting..." he replied with a nod and a smile "do they always act like that?"

"Since the day I met them" they smiled and chuckled at them. Akira looked up at the sky, crystal clear and clean. "So, Akira... I saw your grade in our math class, I help the teacher sometimes, you have a perfect score on everything, you could move up to the book I'm on"

"you think? Wait if your on a higher book why are you in that class?"

"I'm a tutor, and I think you could be too, think about it okay?" Akira nodded and they split in they're separate directions home.

**sooooo, what you think? did you like it? i hope you did, i'll get back to the more exciting stuff soon, so please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**this is my longest chapter yet, i must really like writing this one! please enjoy my story, there's a return of the unsavory in this chapter and now whats happening between these two? you'll have to keep reading to know more about our little friends! **

On Akira's walk home he pondered his new friends proposal. 'If I move up I'll be noticed more, I don't need that from the teachers. But perhaps, I will gain more respect, maybe I won't get picked on so much." as he thought about the pro's and con's of the situation he couldn't help but feel an ominous force behind him. He picked up the pace and tried to walk faster. He had a long walk to and from the school because he didn't like the bus, and was still at least a mile from his home. He looked around nervously and saw nothing, he still decided to walk as fast as his long legs could carry him but the ominous force wouldn't go away. He recognized it some how but couldn't put his finger on quite why or from when, it felt like a long time ago. He turned the corner on the street near his and hoped it was nothing. He slowed his pace as the feeling seemed to fade some when a big wall of dirty shirt appeared in front of him suddenly, he didn't have to look up to know it was butch, the sleeze bag bully who thought he was a girl and was gonna rape him. He shuddered remembering that day so fresh in his mind.

"Hello Butch."

"You little freak, your gonna pay for embarrassing me like that!"

'Its your own fault Butch, you're the one who..."

"You shut up! Im gonna smash you into a gooey puddle you little freak."

"You are a horrible person Butch"

"ohhh horrible, such strong words for someone who'll be paste in a minute."

"I don't care Butch. Leave me alone."

"Or what your friends will come and rescue you? they don't even live around here! And its not like any of them can do anything. My buddy's mom is on the board, I won't get in trouble at all and if they try to do anything no one will believe them! Your helpless!" he grabbed Akira by the neck and threw him against a wall. He mercilessly beat the frail boy to within inches of his life, and left him bleeding in the ally.

Kurama had noticed half way to his house that he had accidentally picked up Akira's work for class and decided to return it to him. As he grew closer to Akira's home he felt the fleeting feeling of what felt like darknes, but it was gone so fast he didn't think of it much. Kurama, coming around a corner noticed a large brutish looking guy coming out of the allys, with blood on his hands. Waiting until he passed kurama darted back up the ally fearing the worst. And as he drew close his fears were confirmed, there was Akira beaten and bleeding but still conscious, and trying to stand.

"Akira! Akira are you all right?" _"Stupid question" _he thought to himself.

"Kurama?"

"Its okay, don't talk I'll explain later, I gotta get you to your house now." he propped him up and helped him walk home. They got to Akira's home and went in. Kurama looked about his empty home and saw he lived with very little. "Where's the first aid kit?"

"In the bathroom cupboard, on the bottom shelf." he said through clenched teeth. Coming back with the kit Kurama hurriedly opened it.

"You need to take off your shirt Akira, so I can check your ribs."

"I...uhhh... okay, give me a minute." he peeled his shirt off slowly and painfully the bruises painfully obvious. Kurama gently felt his chest and found that miraculously, he only had one more broke rib then before, but it was badly broken.

"We'll get to that later, we have to bandage your other wounds."

'Okay... what are you doing here anyway? I thought you went home?"

"I accidentally picked up your work and I was going to bring it back to you. Then I saw that bully coming out of the ally and I got worried so I looked and there you were."

"Well, thanks Kurama, that could have been really bad if you hadn't come."

"Well your other wounds are done, but if that rib is gonna heal we got to get it back into place, maybe we should go to a hospital."

"No hospitals, I don't like hospitals much, I want you to do it, I trust you."

"All right Akira." he said with a nod. Positioning his hands right with a sudden jerk he popped the rib back into place with a yelp from Akira. "You took that well, your used to it aren't you?"

"I've never been beat so brutally twice in one week before, but yeah."

"Akira?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you move around so much, because of the bullies?"

"No, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Ohh okay, I won't pry." he said quietly looking at Akira. Akira returned his gaze with a smile. After a minute or two they realized they were staring at each other,and turned away with a blush. Both thinking at the same time. "_Well that was weird, and yet..." _

"So, you have my work Kurama?"

"Oh, yeah its here." he fished through his bag and pulled out the paper and handed it to him.

"Heh, these are notes... you could have waited until tomorrow."

"They're notes? Well I'm glad I thought they were an assignment, or I wouldn't have come."

'I'm glad too... Say, you want to stay? you have all your work here already, we can work on it together?"

"Sounds good, do you mind if I stay the night? I can make sure that bully doesn't jump you in the morning."

"I don't mind, I don't have much for food, but what's in there is yours if you want it. "

"Okay, thank you, maybe we should tell a teacher about that bully."

'No, his friends mom can get them off, and you'll get in trouble instead, just stay out of his way."

"All right if that's what you want, I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on you."

"I guess." he smiled and there was another instance of strange staring at each other that made them embarrassed at themselves. That night Kurama decided that they should become study partners, switching between homes to study at, so he could keep and eye on his frail friend.

That night as they both settled down to sleep thought ran though there heads. Kurama was wondering how to convince the teacher to switch the books for Akira and what to do about the bully. As well as why he was so drawn to him.

Akira's thought however raced on what that ominous force he felt was before he was beaten, something told hin they weren't related. Just coincidental. But he too thought of the strange bond he seemed to share with this boy in his home, never before had he warmed up to anyone so fast, not even... as sleep took him and his mind drifted into the night.

**woo, who's this person Akira remembers so strongly, and what does he have to do with anything?youwill learn more in the future if you keep reading!and if it seems to be slow tell me! review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Im sorry it took so long to post! i got distracted! so this one, when i started it i was gonna go in another direction, but as i wrote it, i just kept getting other thoughts. i think its pretty good but hey, im the author! of course i think its good! so please enjoy and review review review!**

The following weeks Kurama managed to convince the math teacher that Akira was too smart for the book he was on and got him up to his level. Akira was glad to be able to sit with someone he knew and enjoyed his time with Kurama and his friends. For once there was more than just one person who would have anything to do with him. He smiled at the thought as he daydreamed in his history class. But was soon brought back to a haunting memory, both happy and sad. He opened his eyes and sighed at the table. "Why? Why did it have to be like that...?"

"Hmm, Mr. Imonoyama ? Did you say something?"

"Huh? Oh sorry sir, I was just remembering something, im sorry."

"Well since you have the highest grade in the class and usually are quiet, I'll look past it this time."

"Thank you sir." he said meekly and embarrassed at himself for saying it out loud. As he walked to the lunch room that day Kuwabara and Yueske caught up with him.

" So I here you caught a little attention today huh?"he rolled his eyes at the muscle brained idiot.

"sigh yeah, I was just thinking about something." he said quietly looking at his feet.

"About what?"

"Something." he said looking up into the pleading, curious faces of his new friends.

"Ohhh that kind of something."

"Im not sure were on the same subject, but I really don't wanna know." he was still not as comfortable with these two because they were like the people who usually picked on him. But he knew they were friends. He went through line and grabbed his normal little salad and bread and Yueske started laughing at him.

"What? Its probably better than anything else here, at least its not over stuffed with preservative to make you sick."

"Ohhh come on! You always get the same garbage, if your gonna eat school food you gotta have variety! And besides, look at you! Your like I twig with ribs! We gotta get some meat on your bones!" Yueske hucked his salad while Kuwabara grabbed the greasiest and fattest thing they had, deep fried french fries, and a cheese burger. If you picked it up and squeezed it, you could wring out grease like water from a dish rag.

Akira cringed "ohh that's disgusting!"

"I know! Its perfect!" he laughed as they pushed him through the line. As they got to their table the boys sat down the hand picked lunch in front of Akira. Kurama was already there munching happily on noodles.

"What in the hells is that?" He asked at the lump of grease in front of Akira as the other two sat down.

"That's what I'd like to know." he said poking at it with a fork from a distance. Every time more grease running out of it.

"That is Akira's new lunch!"

"Are you trying to kill him?"

"No just trying to put a little weight on him! If he turned sideways on a sewer grate he'd fall in!'

"Yeah, but making him eat that artery clogging lump? He's eaten very little and quiet healthy for a long time, you put that in his stomach his body would go into shock."

"No it wouldn't! Your such a drama queen Kurama."

"Besides, it looks disgusting."

"Tell me about it" Akira said still poking at it.

"Come on just try it!"

"Fine if you stop bugging me." Akira tentatively picked up the heap of grease and took a bite. He choked it down and dropped the mock burger on the plate. He had to use every napkin on the table and then-some to get the grease from his hands.

"Ha! That was initiation bud!"

"Huwah?"

"You are officially one of us! congrats!" yueske said with a laugh.

"You and the other people at this table are the only ones to take a bite of the super grease burger! Everyone here including Kurama have taken and swallowed at least one bit of this burger, so you are officially one of us!" Kuwabara said loud and proud.

"Huh?" Akira just had this confused look on his face.

"They know the lunch lady. They were messing around in the kitchen and came up with it. They tricked me into eating it once when I was really into a book, they switched it with my sandwich and I didn't realize it until it hit the bottom of my stomach." kurama said honestly about his friends. " they only make those things for people they like, which is strange because I wouldn't make my enemy eat one."

Akira just laughed at them quietly and tried desperately to scrape the taste of his tongue.

That day was the first day Akira and kurama would start the switch study thing they had planned, they were going to Akira's place today, and kurama would walk or ride the bus home as soon as it started growing dark. Akira finally felt safe and accepted, but in the back of his mind there was always a thought that this too would not last long.

**so you like it? got any ideas? i might need them, im runnin outta steam! ohhh nooooo! well please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry guys, its kinda long, and parts of it are dry but its also important, so enjoy!**

"NO! NO! BEN! WHY?NO! WHYWHYWHYWHY!"

"Akira! Akira! Wake up! Your having a night mare!" He jumped and looked around his room. He wasn't sure what was going on for a moment and after he relaxed he realized what happened. He had dreamed of Ben again, his old friend, he dreamed of him often.

"Akira?" Kurama pleaded quietly. For a moment Akira couldn't figure out why Kurama was there. Then he remembered that he and Kurama were talking about things that irk them and it got late and dark before the realized it, so Kurama stayed at his place.

"Oh Kurama, thanks for waking me, I'd forgotten you stayed over last night."

"Its okay" he smiled to the bewildered Akira. After he calmed down a little he wandered routinely into the kitchen.  
"You hungry Kurama?" he said yawning, pulling out a box of frozen instant hash browns from the freezer.

"Akira, if you don't mind me asking, who is Ben?" Akira almost dropped his heavy pan on his foot that he once got from a yard sale.

"Ben? He was a friend of mine from the states." He said a little flustered.  
"Was? What happened, did he start poking fun at you?" Kurama asked, he wasn't really awake himself, just barely from the screaming.

"no, he never was mean to me. He… died" Kurama swallowed hard because he felt bad for asking the question without thinking.

"I'm sorry Akira, I didn't know, I didn't mean to pry."

"Its alright, I guess my nightmares are getting louder." Kurama flinched, how could he be so stupid, from the sound of his screams Kurama knew it couldn't have been good. He felt bad and guilty as Akira scratched the fry pan with a spatula while he pushed the frozen potatoes around on it.

"I uhh…" Kurama was at a loss for words, Akira's nightmare sounded horrid, but he couldn't help but want to know what the heck was in that dream, and what happened to Ben. He began thinking if anything from the makai could help him before he shook the thought from his head. _"what am I thinking? I can't try anything like that on him, he's just a human"_

"Kurama? What are you thinking about?" he said fiddling with toast. Living in America for the last several years and always alone, he learned how to cook lazily and quickly. More than once he thought he just made himself look even more like a woman.

"Oh its nothing Akira, I was just thinking of something I was gonna do."he sighed trying not to look terribly worried so as not to alarm Akira.After a little more fiddling around in the little corner that was the kitchen, Akira set down a plate in front of Kurama, who soon started laughing.

"hehehe the classic smiley bacon face, I had a feeling I'd get you with that" Kurama rolled his eyes. Akira shrugged "It was too quiet, andsince I met you guys I don't really like having that negative, quiet "I feel sorry for you" vibe in the air. It just makes me uncomfortable now."

"Really, we helped that much?" he said with a smile looking up and locking eyes again with Akira across the table. They shared another awkward stare at each other like the first time kurama came to Akira's house, only it seemed tolast longer and didn't break off as fast.

* * *

They had woken up earlybecause of Akira's nightmareand had plenty of time to get ready and walk to school. Kurama wriggled uncomfortable in his school uniform that he had worn the previous day and night. He rememberedhad a change of clothes at home but decided to just stick it out and walk with Akira.

"Hey there you two! " Keiko yelled and waved at the two boys.

"Hi Keiko."

"Hello Keiko." Yueske and the others followed quickly behind the energetic girl.

"Where were you this morning kurama? We stopped by your house and you weren't there."

"I was studying with Akira and It got late fast, before we knew it, it was dark so I stayed the night. What were you doing at my house this morning?"

"Nothing…" Kuwabara said trying to push an industrial sized can of silly string back into his bag. Akira rolled his eyes at the two and they went to class. In his second class of the day he fell asleep as much as he tried not to. His dream flowed back into his mind, he saw flashes of his friend laying on the ground, bright light and a sinister laugh that seemed far away and long ago.

He couldn't have been happier for the ring of the bell, he hadn't been asleep long enough to start screaming, and he sighed as he left the class and the teacher didn't look at him. At lunch he was back to being depressed. He poked distractedly at his salad and didn't eat more than half a leaf when kurama noticed.

"Are you okay Akira?"

"Oh, yeah I'm okay." He said, clearly not. Kuramasighed anddecided that he would talk to him after school and away from the others. He knew the others(especieally the idioatic Kuwabara)wouldn't understand.

After parting ways with the others Kurama asked Akira. "You aren't okay are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you didn't eat that much today, less than normal even, that dream is bothering you isn't it?"  
"I don't want to talk about it." akira said a little short andquiet.Kurama didn't press it, he knew how fragile Akira was and didn't want stress him out.

"Oh! Akira could you wait for a little bit, I need to pick up something at this store."

"Sure I'll wait." That turned out to be a mistake. One of the other bullies who was friends with the big bully butch noticed him.

"Oh Prinnnncessssss…" Akira gasped at the short stocky little bully and ran for his life but was cornered in the ally.

"oh no not again, my bruises are just healing." He said under his breath.

* * *

"Get away from him you insignificant insect."

The bully turned and the now painful Akira saw over his shoulder that it was Kurama. " K_urama, what are you doing, if you fight him, he'll get you in trouble for it. just go, i don't want you to get in trouble for me." _akira thought desperatly.

"You will leave. Now." he said tothe bully, whorefused and was swiftly defeated by the scarlet haired boy, and what seemed to be Akira's protector. "Leave him alone, If i or my friends catch you again you will pay for it."

"thanks…" Akira said painfully as Kurama helped him up.

"Come on id best take care of those wounds." kurama was beating himself up for leaving him, but fortunately, he thought, he caught him in time.

**see it was long! i hope you enjoyed it! its about to get more exciting! so keep reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**okay chapter, what is this nine? one day after the last one! woo aint it great? this one, is a little better than the last one, and apparently the last one was pretty good. read and reveiw and enjoy!**

"Here we are Akira." Kurama sat the fragile albino down on his couch. "I shouldn't have left you alone, with those bullies about i…"

wiche "kurama its okay, you didn't know that bully was there."

"but I should have"

"how could you have?" Kurama couldn't tell him that he was really an ancient demon so he did the thing he could think of, he lied.

"I should have just known they were following you. I shouldn't have even taken the chance."

"what are you my nanny?" he said with a smile

"no, im just worried about you, you just seem to get in trouble"

"you are one of only 2 people to stick up for me like this, but I'm used to it, so much so bruises don't show up much cause my veins are reinforced!" he said with a laugh and a wince.

"your just gonna laugh it off?'

" Why worry about it, im not so bad off this time, thanks to you."

"uhhh" kurama replied and blushed even though he didn't know why.

"Well let me get some antiseptic for the cuts on your hand anyway." Kurama walked out of the room, and Akira watched him leave and remembered back to the first time he woke up in this house, he was confused and in a lot of pain. And there was an unknown scarlet hair boy watching over him. He had felt drawn to the boy, and at the time didn't know he would be such friends with him. The times he had been studying with kurama didn't come to mind as he looked about. He felt very comfortable there.

Kurama walked back into the room with a bandage and some iodine.

"iodine!" he said alarmed

"sorry its all I have, we used the other stuff already."

"oh, well get it over with already" kurama dabbed the iodine on a cloth and rubbed on the scratches

"oww oww owww!" he yelped

"im sorry! It'll be over quick I promise!" he tried to comfort him desperately as the painful owws continued. He wrapped his hand and capped the iodine to the relief of Akira.

"Well that's over with." Akira sighed as Kurama sat down in front of him.

"you should at least try to fight back or something." Kurama suggested to the quiet Akira.

"I know, but, if I fight back it might get hurt worse."

"Maybe, but still, I'm just worried you know?" kurama said worriedly and kindly to Akira who smiled back at him. Suddenly he was filled with a feeling he couldn't explain, his heart began to beat strangely and something welled in his chest. He didn't remember closing the space between them as their lips met. It lasted but a few seconds before they pulled away from each other and blushed looking at their feet.

"Well that was weird." Kurama pointed out

"Yeah, well actually…" akira trailed off.  
"A-actually what?" Kurama said still thinking of what just happened.

"That wasn't as weird as you would think was it?" Kurama thought and realized that it wasn't that strange, and as he thought that he realized that he wasn't embarrassed about it at all really. It was kind of nice.

"Your right, it wasn't , but even still, lets not tell the others okay?"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Akira responded with a smile, he leaned into Kurama with his shoulder who embraced him warmly. They stayed like that for some time, thinking of the awkwardly not-so-awkward moment they shared and smiled.

"Well now what? Does that mean we're gay?" Akira asked into the quiet and made Kurama laugh.

"I don't know what it means Akira, I really don't, but I guess we'll figure it out eventually!" Kurama marveled at how Akira had changed since they had been friends. He was more open and you could see the subtle sense of humor that he possessed. Kurama suggested Akira stay the night so he could watch him and make sure everything was all right. He didn't want the bullies to jump him while he walked home. Fortunately it was Friday, so he didn't have to worry about school the next day and stayed up late so he could keep an eye out for them out the window; it was easy to find out where a student lived if you tried so kurama was careful.

In the morning, after they both woke up in the living room the ever annoying yueske showed up at the door with Kuwabara.

"hey Kurama? I saw Kuwabara trying to stuff a bottle of, _highly flammable_ silly string back in his bag yesterday, just thought you'd like to know." Kurama took the hint and hid a butane lighter behind his back when he opened the door.

"HI KURAMA!" Kuwabara yelled as he whipped the can out from his bag.

"hi Kuwabara." He said with a grin as he lit it on fire as soon as he started spraying it. All three of the others laughed as he screamed, dropped the can and ran to the end of the yard.

"oh hi Akira, you stayed here last night? What happened?"

"he got beaten up last night when I ducked into the store, but I caught the bully before much harm was done so he's okay."

"that's all?"

Kurama crossed his fingers behind his back and replied with a completely innocent "That's all."

**finally! some action between those two huh? you like it, its gonna get better, but it might take a while, i've run out of most ideas again so your just gonna have to wait til they come back so til then!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hiyas! heres the next chappy so i hope you like it! please review, it feeds my motivation!**

Yueske decided to continue on what he came over to do in the first place after he stopped laughing at the now bald armed Kuwabara.

"So we came over to see if you guys wanted to hang out today."

"Hang out? Where?" Akira said curiously.

"well the mall. We were gonna meet keiko and ride the bus, wanna come?"

"I think it might be fun, you wanna go Akira? We can get you new clothes so you don't have to where that same old stuff."

"Okay, sounds good to me, let me go home and change."

"We'll come with, just so we can all go together okay?" Akira knew they were just worried about his safety, after all, he did just get beaten up, again.

"All right, you can follow me, but you gotta stay outside so I can get in there and change quick."

"What you think we're gonna watch you?"

"No, but your, well you know, annoying." Kurama chuckled under his breath as Yueske sighed at him. They quickly made their way to his apartment, they didn't want to be late meeting keiko, and he changed as fast as he could, coming out in an old t shirt, jeans, and a blue un buttoned flannel shirt., that he actually looked pretty good, and comfortable in.

"Your wearing that?"

"What are you a woman?" Yueske responded to Kuwabara who blushed, and they hurried on their way to the bus stop where keiko was waiting for them.

"You guys are late! We almost missed the bus!"

"I know! But we had to run Akira back home so he could change out of his school uniform, he stayed the night at Kurama's"

"well okay then, but the bus will be here any minuet" sure enough the bus rolled up only moments later, the boys still huffing for air having run half way.

"Guys." she rolled her eyes as they plopped down in their seats. Upon reaching the mall the two muscle brained buds were practically foaming at the mouth to get in the mall, Akira was at a loss to why though.

"Oh no, is that why they wanted to come?"

"What's with them?" Akira prodded quietly.

"Well, they have a tendency to over excite."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll just have to see." they went into the mall at the food court entrance where the rich scents of the cooking food in the many little stands wafted up their noses.

"Ahhhh I love the smell of food courts..." Yueske said, both him and Kuwabara drooling.

"Yueske! We're not here just to smell the food! Now lets get going!" keiko ordered and grabbed his arm yanking him away from the food.

"Right, we were gonna get Akira some new clothes, remember?" Kurama hinted, but the boys were all ready beginning to overload. Against his better judgement, he lead the way into a department store, everyone else in tow. He let keiko take the lead as she grabbed the now very happy but still nervous boy.

"Come on Akira! I'm gonna find something perfect for you!" she chimed happily."are you gonna come with Kurama? Your opinion might be good here, I cant trust those two, hey where'd they go?" sure enough, the two had already disappeared.

"Well lets go anyway, how much trouble could they get into in a mall?" keiko then yanked Akira up the to the back of the store where there was mens clothes.

"I don't think your gonna find anything that fits me here, im just too small, I usually have to order clothes from a catalog or something."

"Non sense! I'm sure I can find something!" Akira sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"What do you think of this Kurama?" she pushed him forward and away from the dressing room so he could model for Kurama. He blushed as he looked up at him, the sheer thought that he was modeling for the same guy he kissed only the night before in that awkwardly not awkward moment, made him very nervous.

"I uhh well... it looks alright, but how did you find something small enough?"Kurama said, trying to cover up his own embarrassment at the thought.

"I didn't I used clips to pull it back, if we find something good, im gonna fix it so it will fit him. Are you all right you to? Your quieter than normal."

"Ohh we're fine, I guess we were just thinking of other things." they looked at each other knowing exactly what the other was thinking, when the heard a loud bunch of screaming from the food court.

"Now what?" Kurama asked out loud as Akira quickly ducked back into the changing room to go back to his comfy clothes. Kurama walked out of the store and looked into the food court to try and find out what the ruckus was about.

"You pervert! Why were you in the women's bathroom?"

"The sign said it was the men's bathroom!" Akira came running out to join Kurama, but on the way found Yueske and Kuwabara snickering behind a rack of clothes.

"Call me crazy, but I think you two had something to do with this."

"I should have known." Kurama rounded the corner and saw Akira talking to the two delinquents.

"What makes you think we did it?"

"Because your hiding in a clothes store, laughing and your just the sort to do it."

"And you have a screw driver hanging out of your pocket." Akira finished.

"Oh..." Yueske quickly stuffed it back into his pocket and stood up.

"Well, that doesn't..."

"What else did you do today?"

"Uhhh scared an old lady in the clothes department upstairs."

"Played hide and seek in the mall..."

"And messed with the prices on stuff in the stores!"

"You guys... your gonna get yourself kicked out of the mall you know..." before he could continue nagging keiko came around the corner quickly.

"Hey Kurama, Kuwabara and Yueske, you need to, ummm go over there, theres some one who needs to talk to you. I'll stay with him." Akira was confused now, who could possibly need to see them here, a mall cop for the delinquents maybe, but Kurama didn't do anything.

"Who's over there?" he asked Keiko.

"Um, some one they know, you don't need to go, hey I bought your clothes for you!"

"Ohhhkay, thanks. He nodded, it was probably nothing after all.

"Who do we need to see?" Kurama asked, and was promptly answered.

"Hi guys!"

"Boton?"

**Soooo, how'd you like it? i bet you wanna know what the hell boton is doing there huh? and what did Keiko buy for Akira? no really! you get to decide what outfits she bout for him! but they gotta look good!**


	11. Chapter 11

**i know you've been waiting so here it is! the next chappy! weeeee! woo hoo! tell me waht you think!**

The boys jaws dropped at the sight of the blue haired woman.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yueske said stunned and annoyed.

"Well Koenma says a large magical power has entered japan recently, they didn't know it was here until they got word that some creature that is after it was spotted."

"Some creature? Like a demon?" Kurama asked

" they don't know, its just that this creature has searched for the source for many years."

"What is this power? And why couldn't we sense it?"

"We don't know that, its apparently very powerful, and some how can be cloaked, thats all I know anyway."

"So, Koenma wants us to find this mysterious power, and all we know is its in japan?" Kuwabara said dumbstruck.

"Not exactly, we know its within fifty miles of this city."

"Well that narrows it down." Yueske rolled his eyes.

"Your gonna have to try, if it falls to the wrong hands, who knows what will happen." during the whole time she was talking Kurama began to worry about his frail friend, how would Akira do if he suddenly couldn't be around to protect him? Those bullies were always after him, and if he had to blow him off, then what? Would he go back to that frail shell of a person he was when they met?

"Kurama? Are you paying attention?' Boton asked

" hm? Oh yes, huge power, somewher within 50 miles of here, got it."

"Okay, just making sure you got it."

"_How am I gonna do this _and _help Akira?"_ Was all Kurama could think as boton finished.

"So, boton? We have school, and homework, how are we gonna find this, whatever by ourselves with no real clue as to where it might be."

"Thats your problem." she smirked as she prepared to leave.

"Are you sure there is nothing else you can tell us about it?" Kurama pleaded hoping it wouldn't take too long to find it.

"I'm sorry Kurama no, but its dire important that its found before the creature finds it." with that she left with a wink and a nod.

"Awww man! How the hell are we supposed to find it and keep up with school." Yueskes cursed knoking over a clothing rack.

"Not to mention our new friend, he has no idea what we really are, how do we explain it to him?"

"I guess your gonna have to do it Kurama, you two seem to get along better than any of us."

"Your right." he sighed, he really didn't want to do it.

* * *

They walked back to where Keiko and Akira were waiting , looking flustered, which made the two nervous.

"So it seems, we're gonna have to cut down on our study sessions Akira." Kurama said quickly, like tearing off a bandaid.

"Oh, okay... why? As something happened?"

"Yeah, we have to do something, and I don't think you should be involved in it, but this doesn't mean we'll stop hanging out and being your friend."

"Yeah,' Kuwabara exclaimed with a smile" once you've eaten a super greese burger, your one of us for life!" Akira smiled at them, but knew secretly that things would be differnt, and he would have to be more careful.

"Well on to other things!" Yueske exclaimed with a clap of his hands that startled everyone.

"Like what?" Keiko cocked her head in a suspicios and curios way.

"Like getting out of here with out getting caught!" kuwabar exclaimed as he started making his way to the door."

"So have they always been destructive idiots?" Akira smiled to Kurama.

"Pretty much."

"I'll say." the now irked girl finished as they watched the buffoons bolt for the door only to get cornered by the mall cops. They then grabbed the cops donut, and ran like hell.

In unison, Kurama, Keiko, Akira, "Idiots"

* * *

"So how long do you think they're gonna keep them in there?"

"I don't know, im surprised they haven been banned from the mall yet."

"Poor Keiko, she had to go up there and try and get them out."

"She volunteered"

"I know, but still, why'd she have to fall in love with that doofus?"

"Hehehe, I really don't know Akira." Kurama looked down from the clouds and into Akiras face with a smile. But unlike the last times, felt almost no embarrassment this time, just bliss. Akira was special, different some how, he knew he had to protect him, and he knew he was drawn to him, but he had no idea why. What was it about this meek boy that he was so... attracted to. Was he really, possibly, falling in love with him? Was it possible? He never thought of himself that way, but then he remembered the night before. Was that kiss not just a stupid curios impulse? Was there more to it? He'd shoved it from his mind, but now it wouldn't go away. He sighed and Akira smiled back at him, and unknown to him, Akira was thinking virtually the same things. The quiet albino slid closer across the wall to Kurama's side, who wrapped hisarm around him and refocused his veiw on the sky.

"What the!" the two jumped itn their own skins as they turned to see Keiko looking at them. "Whats all this about?" they pushed apart, embarrassed suddenly and Kurama did something he never did, he became nervous and frantic.

"I um, Keiko, you cant say any thing!"

"About how you guys were, like half hugging?"

"Whatever you want to call it, don't tell anyone! We cant really explain it." Akira shook his head with Kurama and Keiko laughed.

"What tall them? They'd have a hay day with it, but I don't think you guys need that." they sighed "if you guys have some feelings for each other that's your issue, I don't have the right to tell anyone unless your willing to totally accept it."

"Accept it?" Akira said quietly?

"That your gay!" she started snickering

"we're not gay!" they exclaimed together to Keiko.

"We're just, drawn to each other, we cant explain it, so you wont tell?"

"He hehe haaaaaa, no I wont tell, but you guys have got to sort it out, if your ment to be you'll figure it out, although I never thought of you two, either of you, swinging that way."

"Nither did I." Kurama said rubbing his head. "So, what with those two clowns in there?"

"Well, they are gonna stay past closing so they can clean everything up that they messed up, and there only gonna be let back in the mall if they have someone to fully supervise them, and never both together."

"Sounds reasonable" Kurama smiled and Akira rooled his eyes.

"So I guess its home then?"

"Yup Akira, home it is!" with that they left the two trouble makers behind, and took with them, a lot to think about.

**well wasnt that great? now thats alot to think about, not only does kurama have to worry about this powerful thing he has to find, but now he has to worry about if his feelings for Akira are true! and he has to keep it a secret! well isn't that just gonna be great! please review! and i am no longer accepting flames, not that ive gotten any that is. well see ya next time! ;p**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya readers! And lovley readers you are! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter, its my longest yet so that may or may not tell you somthing. I hope you enjoy it, you certaily seem to, thanks!**

NO STOP! TURN AROUND BEN PLEASE, I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT. BEN NOOOO!

Akira woke up in a cold sweat and looked around his room. "Ohh just another dream..." he mumbled into the darkness. "Why do I keep having that, dream? Why wont it just go away?" he sighed and looked up at his ceiling and his thought wandered to Kurama. The last time he had the dream Kurama was there, he wanted that comfort back. It had been a couple weeks since the whole ordeal in the mall, and he really did enjoy his new clothing. He hadn't hung out with Kurama as often latly because Kurama and friends had to do something, he didn't know what though. He looked down at his clock, 2:00 am. "Its way too early to be up... uhhhh" he whimpered as he slipped back between his sheets. "Maybe I can get a couple more hours of sleep before school, stupid tests."moan he pulled the covers over his head and tried to fall asleep again, but found his mind drifting to Kurama once more. He smiled at the image in his head, always cool and calm, popular beyond compare, perfect really. He missed hanging out with him, but knew that Kurama promised that they would hang out for a while that night, and was looking forward to it.

Kurama woke up after only a couple hours of sleep, he had been out for much of the night trying to find out anything he could about this power source that no one could detect. He want to places where demons in the human world sometimes gathered and listened to their conversation, but decided he had to get some rest. He wasn't quite sure why he was awake, it was dark out, he looked down at the clock, 2:01 it was really early. "Why did I wake up now, I wasn't even dreaming." he pondered as he got up and went to te kitchen for some water. "I shouldn't be awake, I have a test today..." he said groggily, sipping on the water and wandering back to his room, tripping on his own book bag. "OW! Damn it!" he limped back to his room, just glad no one could see his momentary laps in grace. As he crawled back into bed his thought drifted to Akira, he felt bad for not spending that much time with him lately, the poor kid could get jumped by those bullies who hate him and Kurama might not be there. He was worried, but he knew his assignment was too important to ignore, but at least tonight the were gonna hang out. They both had a project to work on and he had promised Akira.

When Akira re-awoke it was past time to get up. "awwww man! I overslept! Dammit!" he rushed to get his uniform on and grabbed a bagel and rushed out the door. "This is not how I wanted to start my day..." he mumbled as he jogged down the road to school, I hope im not late..."

Kurama's day didn't start any smoother, not only did he kick his book bag that morning, it turned out that there had been a glass of water already out on a table that the book bag had knocked, and it spilt all over his clean uniform, and he was scrambling to get it dry enough to go to school. As it turned out the two made it to school at exactly the same time. "Hi Akira." huff

"hi Kurama" huff

"let me guess, you over slept?"

'Yeah? What happened to you? Spill your water on you?"

"You could say that..." he said with a smile. He wrapped his arm around Akira's shoulder. "Well at least there's this, when a day starts out horrible, it cant get much worse." the boys laughed at each other as their friends ran up to them.

"Man, you guys are late! The bells about to ring!"

"Yeah! What happened anyway?"

"Don't ask." they said in unison as the first bell rang, ushering them inside. It turned out that Kurama was right, the day went by smoothlyand was pretty uneventful, it turned out that the test that Kurama and Akira were worried about was pretty easy, at least for them anyway.They were still happy whenlunch rolled around and the group, as always, met around the same table.

"So, are you guys gonna tell us what happened this morning, you two are like, never late."

"I don't know, I woke up at like 2 this morning, for no apparent reason, then I was thirsty, and on my way back to my room, in the dark, I... uh spilt some water on my uniform, and I was desperately trying to dry it."

"Really? What about you Akira?"

"I woke up at about 2, as well, then slept through my alarm."

"Why did you wake up?"

"I,uh had a bad dream..." Kurama looked at him, he remembered the night that he heard Akira screaming in his sleep, he knew it was the same horrible dream from before, and wondered if for some reason thats what woke him up.

"What kind of dream?"

"Yeah did the boogy man get you?" Kuwabara joked

"leave him alone, its not like you don't have bad dreams every once in a while." he said irritatedly

"whoa take it easy there, we were just trying to cheer him up, you don't need to bite my head off."

"Well just leave him alone urameshi" Akira looked at Kurama and smiled his thank you to him. As the rest of the day passed, Akira could only think about how nice Kurama was. He was even more happy to see him after the final bell than he had expected.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" yeuske asked as they gathered in front of the school.

"Well Akira and I were going to work on a project at my house,we are doing ours together for the class."

"Yeah? Thats it?"

"Mostly, I promised I'd be around to work on it this weekend, so I'm going to."

"Oh okay" Yueske said "then what about the thing we were supposed to do?" he said refering to the assignment they had been given.

"You can handle it by yourself, I made a promise."

"What you had other plans Kurama?" Akira asked quietly

"No but there is that thing we were working on,"

"oh the 'secret' thing. You sure they don't need you, it seems important"

"this is important too, important to my grade!" he said with a grin which Akira weakly returned.

"We'll see you later then Kurama, good luck on your project!" Keiko waved as they left.

* * *

The two made their way to Kurama's and on the way Kurama couldn't help but worry about Akira's bad dream. he'd heard him screaming and knew if it did that it had to be horrible. 

"Akira?" he asked.

"Yeah Kurama?"

"I know I shouldn't ask, but was your dream that same one..."

"Yeah it was, I hate it."

"Sounds pretty bad, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Hmm, I, um, only with you," he said meekly "when we get to your house." Kurama nodded in acknowledgment. They soongot to Kurama's house and while setting up the stuff for their project, Akira started telling Kurama a little bit about it his dream.

"I, my dream, is about a friend of mine from the states, I went to school with him, and like you guys, he was really nice to me, he was my only friend."

"Yeah? By the sounds of your dream, something happened to him."

"It did, there was an, accident, and he was killed as a result."

"Oh Akira, I didn't think..."

"I was there when it happened I could have helped him, but instead, I think I killed him..."

"Akira, im sure it wasn't your fault, there was probably nothing you could do..."

"No, it was my fault, its why I moved the last time, I killed him, its all my fault!" he said, tearing up and burying his face in his hands." Kurama felt exceptionally bad for him. He felt somewhat at kin with him.

"Kurama, I just feel so bad... my only friend, he was so nice."

"Akira..." he looked up out of his hands at the comforting voice and was greeted with a pair of warm, wetlips. He didn't pull away howeverbut wrapped his hands around Kurama's neck, burying them in his scarlet locks. Crying as they kissed he felt a comfort he never did before, his heart lept in his chest, they kissed for real this time(A/N last time it was just an impulse of curiosity)and as he moved from the kiss he embraced Kurama and wept quietly into his shirt. they held each other andthe two could feel something in their hearts,and they knew inside, and knew for the first time what the feeling they shared was, they, were in love.

**Awwww, isn't that sweet? they finally know that their in love, but what problems willit bring them? how will they cope with it and how will they keep it a secret from the boys? you'll just have to read on! please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Im sorry it took soooo long to post another chappy! I've just been feeling a little lazy as of late. So without futher ado here is the next chapter! WEEEEEE!**

Holding his small and beautiful little love in his arms, Kurama dared not push for the details of the dream and what happened to this boy called Ben, he just knew Akira needed the comfort right now. Akira pulled back from Kurama's arms and looked into his eyes as he wiped away one of his tears and smiled meekly.

"You know, we still have a project due."

Kurama laughed gently and nodded. "Yeah we sure do, well should we get started?"

Akira grinned at him and stood up walking to the table where everything was set up, still marveling at the kiss they shared moments before, it was _way_ different than last time, he could still taste Kurama on his lips and it made him feel comfortable, he knew there was one person he could count on always now, but that thought soon troubled him. It was night, and he had opted to stay at Kurama's, sleeping on the couch he remembered his earlier thought, and stared to worry. Ben was close to him, they were best friends, and look what happened to him? And his parents who were killed when he was a little kid, a toddler even, would that be the same fate of Kurama? He prayed against it as he drifted to sleep.

"So you gonna wake up anytime today?" a voice said as a pillow collided with Akira's head, at first he didn't realize who it was, then when he figured it out he shot up to look the big dorky carrot top with the stupid hair in the face.

"Huh? What are you doing here Kuwabara? " Akira said with a yawn as he attempted to wake himself.

"What I can't come and visit a friend? Heh we hadta' talk to Kurama anyway; you sure are a sound sleeper." it took a moment to realize that he had slept incredibly well that last night and wondered if it had something to do with the fact he was at Kurama's. The thought left him quickly because he feared that it could be read on his face and looked back at the big oaf.

"So what you need to talk to Kurama about anyway?"

"Uhhh stuff..." Kuwabara said trying not to blow his cover.

"Ohh okay, well we almost finished our project so it wont take us long now, if you wanna hang out or something." he said as he stood up and stretched, wearing a pair Kurama's of way-too-big-for-him pj's.

"Cool to offer Akira, but we gotta go, we'll meet up with you soon okay?" Yueske said coming back from talking to Kurama in his room.

"Huh? Oh okay well see you later guys, I guess._ I need to get home to get some stuff too_." the last part he thought to himself as they left.

"Hey Akira, good mourning sleepy head!" Kurama said cheerfully.

"Hm? I thought you were gonna go with those guys."

"Oh? No I'm not, they just gotta lead, um well its not important right now, want some breakfast?" Kurama said smiling at the boy in his livingroom.

"No im good actually, I gotta go home for a little while Kurama, there's some stuff I need to do that I've neglected, if I don't do it I'll forget."

"Hmm, okay, you think you'll be good walking home yourself?"

"Hehe Kurama, I'm not an infant, I can get home on my own, and besides, its daylight, I doubt anyone will try anything in the daylight." Kurama looked concerned but knew Akira was right, but he still felt bad for what had happened that one time and worried about Akira. "Kurama, don't look at me like that, I'll be fine, don't worry." he said with a smile, pulling his shirt on. (He'd been changing in the livingroom since he was still wearing his boxers and an undershirt and didn't feel he had to be so modest around Kurama.

"You know I'm just worried, you seem to get your self in a lot of trouble..."

"I know, you just don't wanna feel responsible if I get hurt." he said with a smile. Kurama walked up to him and took his face in his hands.

"It's not just that, I care for your safety Akira, because, I love you." Akira was taken aback by this declaration of love from his scarlet haired protector, and was a little stunned still when Kurama kissed him, has he had the night before. He relaxed and leaned into the warm kiss as he felt his heart leap again in his chest. "I don't honestly know why however." Kurama said with a smile as they pulled back from the kiss, still looking softly down at his little bishi love.

"Hehhh, I, love you too, Kurama." he said meekly as he says many things. He gathered his things and as he left he turned back and playfully blew Kurama a kiss, who responded by "catching" it and holding it close to him.

Akira rolled his eyes as he walked home, true he needed to finish the school project, but he had one at home that needed to be done desperately, he called it laundry. And another called dusting, since being friends with these guys, he was no longer such a neat freak, it didn't seem important and he was never bored enough to feel like it. He hadn't opted for Kurama to come by in a while because, well it was a mess! And he just happened to be embarrassed at the thought of Kurama seeing it that way, now he knew the reason why. He sighed as he walked home, through the sun soaked streets,( him walking everywhere was part of why he was so skinny) thinking of Kurama and the first time they met. Never did he dream just a few months before, that he would be accepted as a friend, by anyone much less someone popular, or that that same person, a man no less, would be the one he loved. He grinned at the thought, he loved it, let it soak into his skin as he walked cheerfully home, reliving the taste of Kurama on his lips. He had never been so happy in all his life, never.

This was not to be the last time the were to feel close like this though, over the next week or so Akira was able to increase his confidence, not only with the love of the most popular boy in school, but the absence of any attacks recently. Not even a scoff from a nobody on the streets. He began, for the first time, to feel very comfortable around people. Although the student body, nor their friends knew of their "relationship" the residual effect of hanging out with Kurama and friends was finally starting to sink into Akira. No longer was he bullied or even called names at school, other students began to talk to him. He wasn't a social out cast any longer, and he was finally accepted. But as some people might know, some good things aren't meant to last.

**Okay some parts are kinda cheesy, but cheese is fun! hehe wonder whats gonna happen to them next time, i dont even really know, but its bound to be ... um entertaining!**


	14. Chapter 14

**wooooo! yay! gotsa 'nother chappy up! i hope you like it! please reveiw!**

Akira dreamed again, waking up in a cold sweat, the same dream. It had been a couple months since his revelation with Kurama, they spent as much time as possible together between school and Kurama's mysterious other project. Akira didn't care what his love was up to, he just liked being around him while he could. Kurama's mom had actually gotten a job in America to help her friend she had been staying with, and wasn't going to be home at the time originally said, which was fine for the boys who would spend nights at each others homes and come up with some lame story as to why, when the real reason was they just wanted to be close to each other.

Akira got up and walked to his bathroom to wipe the sweat away, he hadn't had that dream since before he and Kurama were together, he had really hoped it wouldn't come back. "Sigh, I guess I'll never really be over it..." he looked down at his fingers, they were pale, but no longer a sickly pale as they had once been, his face was full of light now and he had never felt so comfortable. His friends, especially Kurama, who he had once only been able to glance at, had helped him so much, he didn't want it to end, ever, like the times he had to move, he never wanted to again even if something like, _it,_ happened again. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth at the memory of his lost friend, how he wished he could have save him, when the bell to his apartment rang. He looked up and realized he had been crying, quickly he wiped them away.

"Hey Akira?" it was a velvety and familiar voice which soothed him immediately.

"Hey Kurama! What brings you by so early?" he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he walked to the door.

"It was the only time I thought I could get here without the others seeing and snooping into why I have these." he said pulling flowers from behind his back and handing them to Akira. Akira beamed at the sight of the colorful flowers he had been brought then gave Kurama a strange look.

"So whats with the flowers?" he said sweetly and snidely as he took them from Kurama's hand.

"No reason really, I just haven't spent much time with you the last week, I've been busy." Kurama followed him to the kitchen as he got a vase and stole a kiss from his tall but petite love when he wasn't paying attention. Akira just chuckled under his breath at Kurama and after placing the flowers in the vase turned and embraced him, burying his face into Kurama's hair and wafting in his smell, loving every second of it. Kruama smiled and scooped him up playfully and plopped down on his couch with him, he was heavier than he used to be. Heavier because, although he still wore very small clothing, was now putting on muscle tone from eating better and doing other exercise than just walking. Akira grabbed the remote and flicked on the tv as he snuggled into Kurama, loving the warmth from his body as it soaked through theirs shirts and onto his skin. Kurama kissed the top of his head and held him close as the early morning movie came on. Personally they didn't care what they watched they just enjoyed their time together. Kurama began to talk as the old b movie played, "Akira, I'm sorry but I can't stay with you all day, I have to meet up with them later, you don't mind do you?"

"Hm? Oh no not... really, sigh, more of that other project you guys are up too?"

"Yeah, sorry, Its just..."

"Its okay, I know its important, and you can't tell me what it is."

"You understand that I have to go to make sure they don't figure us out."

"Well, okay, but sooner or later their gonna find out, Keiko's bound to slip up about what she saw before we were officially together."

"Hehe, yeah she probably will, im surprised she stayed quiet this long." they both chuckled at the thought of her and holding in their secret. They imagined her exploding because she held it in too long.

They watched their movie and laughed at the poor graphics of the cowboys roping a dinosaur. They just snuggled into each others arms until Kurama couldn't stay any longer and had to leave to be there on time.

Akira sighed at the loss of his warm living snuggle buddy. But as he walked around his empty apartment he figured that he might as well do something for the rest of the day. He got dressed carefully, picking out something decent to wear, he was gonna hang out in town. Nothing was going to ruin his Saturday, he took his wallet with the money he had saved for sometime and headed out to go shopping for things he probably didn't need. Just like what most guys do!

* * *

Kurama was heading out to meet up with Yueske and Kuwabara, when he got there though, there was a certain short black haired man with a somewhat bad attitude with them as well.

"Hello Hiei, I haven't seen you in a while, where have you been?" he asked coolly

"somewhere else obviously. " he said looking up at Kurama who only smiled. 'I hear you have a new friend?"

Kurama blinked, he didn't think that he knew, then again the other two had probably said something to their short friend they hadn't seen in a while.

"Yes, his name is Akira, I've been trying to build his confidence. He was bullied a lot."

"Hn" Hiei had already lost intrest. "We need to find what ever it is that botan was talking about, so those things don't. And you guys have been taking your sweet time."

"Hey Hiei its not easy finding somthing that leaves no trace! We cant even pick up on the tiniest hint of an energy signal!" Yueske snapped at Hiei.

"Yeah and we've been askin' everyone we can think of if they've seen any sign of something! So don't blame us that this things hard to find!"

"Hn"

"sometimes I wonder if you can say anything other than hn Hiei." the little black haired demon just rolled his eyes at Kurama before speaking up again.

'Well those creatures could find it, if we can find them, maybe we can use them.'

"Or maybe they'll try to kill us." Kuwabara commented.

Hiei shook his head. "We can take creatures like those, their just shadow monsters."

"I hope so..." Kurama said, sensing somthing in his gut.

* * *

Downtown Akira had been enjoying himself and his spending spree, he bought a paddle ball and was currently trying to figure out why it wasn't working when a familiar, foreboding voice came up behind him.

"Hello princess."

He swallowed hard as he turned around to meet a large boy staring down at him. "Hello Butch."

"My friends have been waiting little princess, we're gonna getcha this time, and no popular Minamono to protect you."

" you forget butch."

"What?'

"Im not afraid of you, you're a big stupid oaf who probably can't spell his own name."

"Oooo someone got a spine?" Akira narrowed his eyes, he wasn't just gonna get pummeled like last time, so, he did what he could, landing a strong kick right between the big guys legs. He bolted as the big guy cried in agony and some of the other bullies showed up. He ran hard for a long time, his spritly legs and incredible endurance carried him far away, but deep into an ally. The bullies had him cornered, but he would stand against them this time, he would fight.

"So there you are princess, now its time for you to pay..." the bullies walked closer to the small boy as he felt his adrenalin flowing through his body, he would not let himself be beaten as he had been, never again. The bullies suddenly stopped however and he was at a loss to why, then he felt it, and as the bullies ran, he knew he could not escape it now.

* * *

The spirit detectives were still currently milling about how to go about their mission when they saw a huge shadow fly past them at top speed, it was headed towards town.

"That thing could do some major damage to people!"

"Yeah, and if its one of those creatures they were talking about, then it could lead us to what we're looking for."

"Then lets head out, we cant lose it" Hiei finished their thoughts as they began chasing down the massive monster, it moved fast but they were able to keep up, as they got closer to an abandoned part on the edge of town they could feel a massive energy source, and knew it had been activated.

" we have to get what ever it is away from them!" Yueske ordered as the followed it around a building. They could see a bright light glowing around the corner and rounding it, deep inside an alleyway.

"It looks like a person" Hiei pointed out as they got closer, but it was Kurama who truly realized the truth.

"Akira...?"

**kinda ironic huh?**

**Soooooooo what you think? didja like it? please let me know, its gotta be pretty good since my own heart was starting to beat faster as got closer to the end! please review! yay!**

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Well howdy readers! Im back! and this time i have a double chapter, caous i just dont know how to split this on into two! it just wouldnt work for how everything flows together. and remember how i warn thet this it a YAOI fic? well so far its been shonene ie, but as of this chapter it oficcaly becomes yaoi, so pay attention to my warning later in the story kay? and please, if its too graphic, i tried not to be, email me, dont put it in the comments or report me, i'll edidt it to its not bad okay? thanks!**

**edit i have posteedan unedeted part for the lower part of the story (love scene) on under yuyuhakusho arcives under the way it works unedited cptr 15 if you wish to read it.! thanks for enjoying my story!

* * *

**

"It looks like a person" Hiei pointed out as they got closer, but it was Kurama who truly realized it.

"Akira...?"

* * *

"What! Do you think that's really him?" Kuwabara asked dumbfounded and staring back at the brightly glowing boy. 

"I'm positive its him, I recognize him any where, its Akira..." kurama just gapped at the small glowing bishi boy he'd grown to love, using all his might to hold off these shadows. Its had been there the whole time, kurama was torn from his frail secret love to look for the great energy and it had been there the whole time, it was Akira, and he was in trouble.

"Would someone care to fill me in?" hiei demanded as the stupefied group just looked at each other.

"I'll explain later, after we get our friend back." Yueske proclaimed as the tried to get closer, only to be held back by the massive wall of white energy. It was a pure energy, not like a demons at all, and as predicated, extremely powerful.

" we have to get that boy to let up or he could hurt someone. " hiei said, somewhat uncharacteristically.

"We have to get up to him and calm him down." Yueske pondered as kurama figured out his plan.

"Yueske, I have an idea, but its risky."

"Well since you're the only one who has a plan lets hear it."

"I have to get to akira, I think I can snap him out of it, but I have to push my way through his energy field, and I need help keeping the dark ones away so I can do it."

"Okay, well kuwabara and hiei I need you to keep the dark ones back, I'm gonna help kurama."

"Okay, lets do this" kuwabara exclaimed hurriedly as the energy seemed to be growing. Kurama and Yueske pushed into the dome of energy and found it even more difficult than anticipated. The wall of pure energy was burning and biting at their skin. They could feel it flowing through their bodies and with eyes squeezed shut, Yueske could feel a tickle running down his back from his neck. His eyes shot open when he realized it was his own hair. At that time he figured out that the power akira was surrounded in, was forcing him out of his human form, it just couldn't take it. He peered up to see that kurama, who was closer, was going through the same ordeal, as he continued to push closer to akira, his hair was already silvering and growing longer, and he was getting taller by the step.

It was an odd transformation, so slow but kurama continued. He wasn't going to let akira use up all his energy, he was going to save him. almost on cue though, akira locked eyes with kurama, still transforming as he inched ever closer. In and almost in audible blur of word kurama could hear akira pleading with him not to come closer. Kurama was confused briefly but continued until he was only feet from him. the energy was so strong around akira that the last steps he took finished his transformation and as he started wrapping his strong arms around the strange and powerful little albino, he was completely Youko. As he pulled the boy close tho his body the energy dome began to fade, the shadows had mostly been vanquished and the team was exhausted. The energy sank back into the glowing marks all over akira's body, many of them on his chest and back, and his breathing slowed, akira peered up into the eyes of the foreign face of youko the kitsune, but into the worried eyes of kurama, he panted lightly as he stared and slowly slipped out of consciousness, with the though of, now what is going to happen, being the last in his head before exhausted sleep took him.

"That was some energy, no wonder their worried about who ends up with it." kuwabara noted as he sat panting, allowing hiei to vanquish the remaining shadows.

"I just cant believe it was akira the whole time, talk about ironic." yueske added looking over his mostly transformed body and noting the little bits that had not surfaced. Youko however just kneeled holding akira gently and trying to look calm. In truth he was extremely worried about the boy, what was going to happen to him? After all, he was the power source that Boton and Koenma were looking for. Would this be the end of them? Or wold he be forced to move again. The thoughts raced through the former thief's mind as he stood with him. He relaxed himself to allow the energy that had forcefully transformed him leave so he could return to normal. Still holding him he spoke up to the rest, who too, were catching their breaths.

" We need to get him away from here, he's used so much energy im worried for his health."

"We should take him to your place, he can rest there, I don't think he's gonna get attacked again fo a while." yueske commented and with a nod of agreement, the were off.

* * *

Once at kurama's home the laid the dozing boy down on the couch, and kurama thought back to the first time the boy had been on his couch, it seemed so long ago now, when his problems seemed only to be bullies. Kurama sat and stared at him for a while, as the others raided his kitchen and bathroom for food, and any various medications. He though back to the first time, he was worried about his health, though his bruises seem very faint, and he didn't feel it right to remove his shirt to inspect him further. "I wonder if those marks would have been there the first time..." he said quietly still looking at the delicate boy on his couch. 

Akira continued to sleep for many hours before he finally stirred some, grabbing the attention of everyone in the Minamono home, including Keiko who had shown up only an hour before.

"Akira?" she murmured at the boy who rolled his head lightly back and forth searching for clarity as he didn't know where he was.

"Keiko can you move?" said a soothing familiar voice that akira recognized quiet readily.He peered though sleep heavy eyed up at a first, some what blurry then ever clearer face of kurama.

"Wha? Where am i...?" he said weakly turning his head and catching sight of a mysterious black haired man who just looked at him shortly before turning away.

"Don't worry 'bout him, that's hiei, he's a friend of ours." came another familiar voice from a little out of eyeshot. He tried to push himself up and ended having to have help from Keiko and kurama who were closest to him.

"You probably shouldn't be up even akira, you used a lot of energy today." kuwabara commented to him which snapped him awake into realizing what had happened earlier.He started breathing harder as he remembered the bullies running for their lives as the shadows came out of the walls. And a flood of other memories, including yueske and kurama's demon forms. Kuwabara received several punches in the head before the others continued.

"So, I guess you figured out we aren't exactly what we said we were either?"

"Yeah, I had feelings earlier, you have strange energies. "

"I guess we would." kurama smiled at him.

"so, now what, I guess im that project of yours, aren't I? "

" yeah, akira you are ." yueske grinned to akira.

"So when we gonna tell Boton and Koenma?" hiei commented, wanting to leave.

"Later, we're gonna stay for a while and let make sure akira's okay, they'll know eventually. Can you handle that?"

"Hn"

"okay then." yueske finished. They made akira lay down after that and get more sleep, it was mid morning before anyone woke up, they made a simple breakfast which he munched at numbly. His thoughts were elsewhere in his sleep fogged mind and kurama could see it.

* * *

They decided that they didn't need to baby sit akira anymore, so the four others left for home and left kurama with akira, who once again was dozing sleepily on the couch. It was later that akira re awoke, and seemed fairly recovered form his experience. The first thing he saw though was Kurama, sleeping on a recliner nearby, he'd obviously been watching akira worriedly for some timebefore he fell asleep himself. Noticing that they were completely alone akira stood and stretched a little walking over quietly to kurama and kissing him gently on the forehead. He stirred awake at the unexpected warmness and looked up at akira. 

"Y-your awake and up already?" he said trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"I actually recover rather quickly from things, making me sleep so much helped." he smiled sweetly at him.

"well that's good." he said as akira sat on the table. "Look, I should wash your clothes for you, you can borrow some of my pajamasif you want..." kurama said, still worried deeply about the boy in front of him. "their in my room". He led him to his room and akira striped out of the dirty clothing he was wearing and started rummaging through Kurama's pajamas trying to find something small enough when kurama walked in just as he was pulling the bottoms up of what he thought were the smallest pair. His torso was still exposed to kurama however, and kurama gave him a good look over looking at the intricate markings and noted that even though he was small, he was actually quite fit, before he realized he was staring.

"Sorry akira, I didn't mean to stare at you..."

"Its okay kurama, I don't mind if you do. You like the markings? I've had them since the first time it happened when I was young."

"Wow, must have been scary."

"Every time... but when it happens, I usually get mysteriously moved, I don't want to be moved again, not now that I have good friends, that can survive me..."

"What do you mean?" kurama asked softly but curiously.

"My last good friend, died trying to help me, and it was my fault, I tried to stop him but..."

'You mean ben don't you?" akira stared at the floor. And squeezed hi eyes shut. Trying to block it out. Kurama realized that's why he had pleaded for him to stop, akira didn't want to hurt kurama. Kurama embraced akira and walked him over to his bed and sat him down.

"I wont cry about it, I cried about it enough, I haven't had as many night mares since I met you kurama. You make me happy again."

"You make me happy too akira..." they sat, holding each other for some time as their hearts began to race, they weren't exactly sure what it was but the felt so very good together. Kurama leaned over and kissed akira, long, warm and deep rising something in his chest, and for the first real time... rising something else too...

**Warning, all readers, its about to get kinda graphic, if you don't want to read it than don't, this is a YAOI fic so don't report me please. Thank you.**

"Kurama..." akira moaned when the kiss broke, kurama looked puzzled for a second until he figure out the wanton moan and realized he too was growing stiff.

"Akira, I... want you." he said with a huff in his voice as they both continued in their aroused spiral.

"I want you too," he said trying to contain himself, this hadn't really happened before, he was a little spooked at himself. " you can have me if you want..." kurama pushed his lips into akira's neck, sucking on his pale skin and drinking in his delicious sent. He traveled down his neck to his shoulder and akira gladly gave him access to his chest. They were growing hotter by the second, shedding their notions that this could be wrong, they dint want to think about it, they just needed each other so badly. Kurama's lips gladly followed down his chest and over his nipple, sucking and gently biting at it, using his hands to trace akira's markings and down the middle of his chest. Akira was just absorbing the wonderful arousing sensations and kurama gently caresses his body. Kurama reluctantly left the nipple to travel down his chest further, stopping at the brim of the pajama bottoms, he licked akira just above them as he slipped the bottoms off, exposing akira to the night air. Kurama kissed its head before wrapping his hand around it and pumping it gently, receiving a moan of pleasure from him.

"kurama just do it," murmured as it began to be to much.

"Are you sure akira? its gonna hurt."

"I'm good with pain." he urged as kurama let go of it, to turn akira over for... better access. Kurama grabbed something quickly from a cabinet next to his bed, it was in a tube, you can guess what it was, before positioning himself behind akira. Akira winced at the start, it was indeed painful, but as it progressed the pain lessened, it became especially enjoyable as kurama returned his hand to where it was before and began to pump in rhythm. Akira and kurama climbed together at a speedy rate to climax at the same time, spilling their seed all over themselves and collapsing into a heap on kurama's bed.Their breathing slowed and kurama removed himself from Akira slowly so as no to hurt him, and as he lay next to akira, who smiled broadly with a delighted look on his face.

"So," kurama stared, with a big grin on his face "your turn next."

"My turn?"

" mmmhmmm, your turn, I refuse to dominate you, so, your turn, my lover." akira smiled gently at him.

"okay, my turn, but let me catch my breath first."

* * *

**Okay so thats my double chapter! i hope you liked it! and like i said at the begining, dont report me if its a litlly too bad just email me k? and you can still review if you like!**


	16. Chapter 16

**im sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! bet you thought i never would huh? well i did so there! plaeese enjoy it!**

Kurama awoke the next morning and was puzzled at what this warm soft but somewhat heavy thing was draping over his stomach and snuggling into his side. His memory was foggy from sleep but he began to remember the prior night when he noticed a certain throbbing in his lower half. "Hmm? Oh yeah, it's Akira… so it really wasn't a dream?" he pondered dozily as he pried an eye open. The sunlight from the window burned his retinas painfully, he had slept quite long, having turned off the alarm just before going to sleep, he was thankful that he did too. Because the prior night he had… exerted quite a bit of energy. He got his other eye open and turned his head down the see the pristine white hair laying on his bare chest and pillow beside him, still clumped slightly from dry sweat. He couldn't see his lovers face well, but knew he was smiling slightly in his sleep.

"Mmm morning sleepy" he whispered to Akira, who only stirred a little in his sleep, the poor boy was exhausted, so Kurama decided to be careful about getting up so he could continue resting. Slowly working himself from under the petite albino he got up and headed strait for the bathroom, he was too tired too before he went to sleep and felt a little cleanliness was in order. Kurama thought peacefully of Akira, and what he had been through, smiling at the boy's determination, and growing confidence as he got to know them. "He's changed so much, I don't know if he even notices.

Akira stirred in he's sleep, something was different, it was cooler now… what was it/ his mind pondered still mostly sleeping, he wriggled into his covers and dozed for a while longer before the morning sun began to cut through the sleep. His mind was still mostly sleeping when it tried to rationalize the morning, the bed felt… different than what he was used too, and hadn't it been warmer before? Or was something warm in the bed? And what's that throbbing anyway? He tossed in bed willing his mind to settle, he was still much too sleepy to want to be up. But his mind wouldn't comply, before he knew it his eyes slid open and he was looking into a non familiar room. "Huh?" he thought sleepily before he remembered too, much in the same way as Kurama. "Oh yeah, heh, that was an interesting night." He mumbled quietly into a pillow before pushing himself into a leaning sitting position. "Where's Kurama? "He thought yawning into the morning sun. "Probably cleaning himself up after last night. I should too come to think of it." He finished out loud as Kurama re-entered the room dressed in loose street clothes hair wet from a shower.

"Well sleeping beauty's awake now I see" he grinned at the still sleepy Akira who rocked backing forth on his hands a little before retaliating.

"Aww shut up kuramaaahhhh" he said not being able to force the yawn back.

"No reason to act like that sleepy, it was your idea to go all the way." He smirked at him trying to dry his hair more. Akira lobbed a pillow at him, which he caught, and countered him with,

"Well it was your idea to switch."

"Well whatever, we had fun last night either way." He said coyly, walking over and planting a kiss gently on the top of Akira's head. "The shower's all ready for you, take a nice long shower, it'll help." Akira pondered the meaning of this before a throb told him just what Kurama meant.

"Right I'll do that now, but…"

"I washed your clothes this morning; you slept a while longer than I did."

"Must have" he said as he pushed himself up and headed for the bathroom. Kurama was right about the shower, the nice hot water running over his body made him feel loads better, and Kurama's shampoo smelled great to boot. He smile broad at the thought of what was happening; he was showering in Kurama's house, using his shampoo, after sleeping in his bed. It was all so funny to Akira he chuckled to himself, he never thought it would get to be like this, he never considered himself like... that… but things have a way of being unpredictable. Once he was satisfied that he was clean he stepped out of the shower and dried himself, discovering in the process that Kurama had put his clothing in the bathroom for him when he came out. "You're so thoughtful Kurama, no wonder I fell for you. You're just so nice."

Yueske decided he was going to try to surprise Kurama and Akira, thinking they would still both be dozing on the couch and in the chair as Akira still recovered. He approached the door silently and swung it open suddenly, finding the room completely vacant. "Huh? I wonder where they're at?" he pondered as Kurama came out the door and saw him standing stupidly down one level. **(A/n I know I just added a floor, so sue me is his place is only one floor, I don't remember!) **

"Yueske? What are you doing here at this time, and why didn't you knock?"

"Aww I wanted to surprise you guys, Kuwabara's not far behind me." And sure enough Kuwabara strode through the door almost on cue. Kurama rolled his eyes at him as Yueske continued. "So where's Akira, he go home this morning or something?"

"No he's here he's just…" Akira was oblivious to the guests' arrival because some water in his ears made it hard for him to here and he came around the corner and out of Kurama's room just as Kurama was going to say something to Yueske.

Looking down at his hands, "hey Kurama I put the sheets in the washer so…" he froze as he looked up to see the two boys downstairs with the biggest dumbfounded look on their faces. Akira had only put on pants, and was bare chested and still wet from his shower. "I uhh, h-hi guys…" he stuttered, hoping they were too dumb to figure it out.

"Awwww NO WAY! You guys were, TOGETHER last night? Ahhh man your like gay now! Man I never thought either of you would turn yaoi on us"

"Uhhhh that's just weird." Kuwabara added as Akira seemed to tense up.

"So how long have you been like this?"

"Shut up Yueske!" Kurama barked as it seemed to visibly shake Akira who was beginning to back away.

"I uh, have to…" he didn't finish before he turned and booked it back to Kurama's room.

"Now look at what you've done! You scared him and maybe he'll go back to before! He may never trust us again you idiot!' Kurama said, positively fuming at the boys stupidity.

"Awww I'm sorry I didn't mean to! I didn't want to hurt Akira I just." splat! something big and wet hit Yueske in the side of the head, while still pickled at what it was he looked down to see a sopping wet nerfball laying on the ground. "What the heck is…?"

"HA! NAILED JA YUESKE!" the big three heads snapped to the source of the voice, which was Akira standing in the doorway with a nerf gun positively dripping with water. "Akira pulled his lips back into a smug grin "that's not water either, its sweat from last night, it got so hot in there woo! It was steamy!" Kurama totally lost his composure and started laughing so hard he almost doubled over, where as Yueske just had this goofy grin on his face as he looked at Akira. Kuwabara was slightly disturbed by the image of their yaoi activities running through his head. " here Kurama I found the nerf darts I got them wet too!" he tossed the nerf dart gun to Kurama who eagerly caught it.

"OPENFIRE!" he belted out as the two lovers started pelting the boys with the wet nerf, reloading out of a bucket of water and avoiding the ones being tossed back at them. Akira got into a major taunting mode, describe their acts of the prior night in order to distract an disgust their appointed "targets". After about an hour of that, all four young men now soaked they initiated their cease fire and plopped down on the furniture downstairs.

" so not to pry so much as curiosity, how did this happen anyway? I mean you two?" yueske said, still confused about the whole thing,

"I don't really know when it started, I mean it started with an experimental kiss, before the mall incident, then a real kiss, then last night we were getting close again, talking about stuff and it just sorta happened, I dunno how to explain it any better." Akira said breathily

"Well, I know its cliché but what ever makes you guys happy, I just didn't expect it."

"Keiko had an idea about it." Kurama added absentmindedly munching on some candy he had grabbed from the kitchen.

"what! Why didn't she say something? She shoulda told yueske!"

"Its non of her business, its none of ours either, but what is our business is what akira is." He said taking a serious tone. "we're gonna hafta tell Koenma sooner or later."

"I know, but,"  
" Its okay, he can wait a little longer guys, I'll give you guys a week, it's the best I can hope for."

"Thanks, we still need to adjust, its gonna be a big thing for him."

"I hope that they don't try and take me away before though, and well.."

"you have worried I know, it'll be all right Akira, we're here to protect you, after all, your one of us now!"

"yeah… thanks guys, you really are good friend, my only friends." Akira said hanging his head some staring at the floor, and wondering what his life is going to become.

**yay for compleation! woot! its a good thing the tv doesnt work right nowhuh?**


	17. Chapter 17

**well it took forever but finally at long last... here is my newest chapter! enjoy!**

It was strange going back to school, it felt like an eternity, when it had only been a week. Akira had stayed at Kurama's the whole time, and to his delight, had not even been informed of having to suddenly move, not the faintest hint. Akira reveled in his and Kurama's new, stronger relationship and being in his presence felt like a treat. The whole gang knew of their relationship, but worried about what would happen if anyone else found out.

"So um, you guys are gonna keep your little, relationship, to yourselves right? I mean, for your sake, and reputations."

"Yueske, that's not really up to you, now is it? But if you insist I see no reason to reveal our relationship to anyone, it is none of their business." Yueske sighed, it was true but he couldn't help concern himself with it. Back at school they were in for a shock, having one of the most popular students gone for that long garnered some attention at his return.

"Hey Minamono-kun is back! " a group of girls screamed as the ran towards the group.

"Hey your fan girls missed you buddy!"

"Minamono-san! Why have you been gone? Were you sick? Did you get injured? Did you win the lottery?" these and many other random comments and questions were heaped upon the exasperated demon-turned-human boy as he tried to get to class.

"Ladies, ladies! Please I must get to class! You must move! I know you were worried I'm fine! I was taking care of Akira, he wasn't feeling well! Please I must get to class! Move!" he said pushing his way through the sea of fan girls. He was separated from his friends on his way to class but had to keep going to get there on time, but as he did the girls realized his escape just in time to hear the first bell, and dissipated quickly, leaving the rest of the gang dumbfounded and floundering to get to their own class on time.

"Sheesh those fan girls are crazy," Akira noted out loud, then finished _"but sorry girls ,he's mine" _in his head.

"We'd better get going I don't wanna be late!" Kuwabara yelped as they scattered.

In the hall way on his way to his next class, the one before lunch, a large group of the, "Shuichi Minamono fan club" girls cornered Akira.

"Look albino boy, I don't care if you're his friend or not, no ones allowed to keep him from school and his adoring fans, he has a reputation you know!" said one girl.

"Yeah, and no 'nobody' is gonna keep him away! If he has to take care of someone it had better be one of us!" the girls carried on.

"Hey girls leave Akira alone, it wasn't his fault he got sick and shuichi took care of him, it was shuichi's choice so beat it. You have to get to class anyway." Yueske said, telling off the girls, but not before one of their leaders warned Akira off.

"We'll finish this later, boy" she said looking at him smugly.

"They really are crazy."

"Imagine how'd they'd take it if they knew the truth!" he snickered ushering Akira to his class. Akira didn't mention the encounter with the girls to Kurama, but Kurama did notice the looks his so-called fan club was tossing his frail lover, and how he seemed to cowered away and withdraw like he did in the old days. It worried Kurama.

When lunch rolled around Akira lagged behind Kurama, getting caught in the bathroom. Escaping one set of girls he was then confronted as soon as he was out of the lunch line.

"Well if its not the little albino boy who kept our beloved Minamono-kun home for a week!"

"What were you so sick with you had to be taken care of?" the girls taunted

"I was injured."

"By what? You stand in the light too long?"

"Who are you to keep Shuichi home anyway? What makes you so special.

"He's my boy friend." Kurama had noticed the commotion and was there in a flash to save his lover. "As a matter of fact he's my lover, and I choose to stay with him last week because I love him." he declared loudly and clearly, pulling Akira close to him. "and if any of you object to us, well I sincerely don't care." he finished.

"Oh I get it! Your joking! Your just trying to protect your friend! Oh Minamono-san your so noble!"

"I am not joking! What I said is true, and I will prove it." he declared pulling Akira into a warm comforting kiss, in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Oh my god! You kissed him? He kissed Akira! They really are together!" a voice from the middle of the group spoke up, followed by a round of loud murmurs.

"If you really are my so called fans... you will respect my decision! If not, then I don't care, my heart belongs to Akira, and that it final." hysterical sobbing could be heard from the girls, and some nervous whispering could be heard form the guys. While Yueske just shook his head.

"He came right out and said it! I cant believe he came right out and said it! His rep is ruined."

As Kurama accepted the fact that he was probably to be shunned by everyone now he had a shock.

"We're behind you Minamono! We're together too!" cried another popular pair of boys from the crowd.

"And I think its great that your standing up for your love! Wait-a-go !" cried out a sobbing girl.

"Go Shuichi! Go Akira!" the crowd chanted, just as the teachers came in and broke the group apart."

"Listen up students, return to your lunch now, I repeat return to your lunch now! That is all."

"sniff good luck Akira! I'm sorry if I was mean, I always kind of liked you. You guys make a great couple!" a girl with pig tails said sweetly, giving them both a hug.

"Well Akira, now what? What else could possibly happen?"

'I dunno, but my life just keeps getting more interesting around you guys... there's no telling what's gonna happen!"

After the commotion with Kurama and Akira the pair got mixed looks, some of unbelief, some of disgust and some of total acceptance, but they didn't really care, they were happy.

"Hey fella's! Lets have a coming out party for these two!" keiko stated as they left the school building at the end of the day.

" keiko I don't know if thats the best ide..." Kurama started, only to be cut off.

"Well I don't mean a party party, just us, the five of us, celebrating... at Kurama's place!"

"Why is it always my place?"

"Because you have lotsa stuff we can mess with!" Kuwabara added happily.

"And you and Akira won't have to walk home, you can just go to bed when we leave!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, well uhhhhh I don't know!" Yueske finally admitted.

"okay, my place, but we have to swing by Akira's okay?. He needs some change of clothes, I think he's gonna stay with me for a while, and im sure there's stuff he needs to check on."

"Well all right... we'll go strait to your place and get stuff set up, but hurry okay? After all, you two are the guests of honor!" keiko said with a wave as they headed off to Kurama's and Akira and him went to his place.

On there way Kurama noticed Akira looked visibly shaken.

"What's the matter love? Our coming out get you nervous?"

"No... im worried I'll find a note at home that says 'you must depart immediatly' thats all."

"I hope not, you have friends now, ones that can protect you... you'll be fine." he reassured, rubbing his shoulders gently.

"Okay Kurama, im sure your right, now lets get my stuff and get back to your place.

"All right! I've got snacks and games and all sorts of stuff! Won't those two be happy!"

"You are way to into this, I just wanted to get drunk..." Yueske protested as keiko scooped up the chips and dumped tem into a bowl.

"Ffffft men." moments later the guests of honor arrived, with Akira in the best mood they'd seen him all day.

"Hey you two! Ready to party?"

"Okay! But not too late, after all its only Tuesday!" Akira noted cheerfully

"Technicalities! Come on lets get drunk!"

"Hey why are you so chipper now?"

"Oh no reason..." Akira answered, but the truth was, no note or letter awaited him. What he didn't know, was his life was about to change again, because very soon, he was going to have to be introduced to the spirit deductive's boss, Koenma.

**oooooo hes gotta meet Koenma? whats gonna happen? you'll just have to wait! i hope you liked it and please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

After a looooooong absence i finally bring you the long waited next chapter!!! woooooo!!!! this one explains his past, and why their together, read on and enjoy! 

* * *

A week after the two lovers "came out" life was getting back to normal. Kurama's fan girls still cooed and loved him, even more so now that it was a "forbidden love" so to speak. Somehow being unobtainable made him even more loved, but as he thought of it he only shrugged it off with a laugh. He had a lover, and was never going to let go of him. 

It was a shortened day so the gang got out early, and headed for yueske's. Tired of meeting at kurama's they had decided to harass him at his place instead. However, and unexpected guest was waiting for them there.

"Is that Hiei?" keiko noted looking ahead towards yueske's. indeed it was the short black haired demon standing irritated on his front lawn.

"well Urameshi, you've had your fun. Now we must introduce the boy to Koenma. He's getting impatient and I don't want to cover for you anymore."

"Akira hasn't fully recovered yet." yueske retorted.

"I don't care, he's going to meet Koenma in an hour, that's that."

"Hiei…"

"Its not my orders, boton figured it out and told him. Apparently the little pipsqueak is livid."

"fine, an hour…" Kurama sighed and turned back to the not shockingly very confused Akira.

"Kurama, what's he talking about?"

"Well remember when I told you about how we are spirit detectives. Meant to keep demon and other like things inline and out of human knowledge?"

"I remember you mentioning that… and that your really a demon your self, or something…"

"Well Akira, Koenma, despite looking like a baby most of the time, is our boss, and he's been looking for a powerful, but mysterious energy source for a long time now."

"Energy source? Me right?" He said with a sigh, looking down at his feet.

"Yes, you. We were the ones meant to find the source, it just so happened we were looking in the wrong places, but now that we found it, you, we must tell Koenma. "

"So he can use me like some tool or weapon." Akira snorted and turned away.

"He said he merely didn't want the power to fall in bad hands."

"I know what'll happen, as soon as you take me there they'll send you all away then lock me up somewhere and say they relocated me again."

"No love, even if they try I wont let them! I will never let you go, to be used like some soulless tool. If I have to die protecting you I will never let it happen." Kurama said wrapping his arms around Akira and holding him tight to his body.

"All right ten, just, don't leave me…"

"Never."

"Okay that's enough love birds, we gotta get ready to go." Kuwabara announced throwing a paper wad from his bag at them.

"Alright!"

An hour later they were ready, aside from the very nervous Akira, who clung to Kurama's arm.

"Its all right love, relax a little." and with a smile they were off to Koenma's to check in with the boss.

As soon as they were in koenma's office they were confronted.

"why havent you checked in? where have you been? Where's the power source? And who's this you brought with you? He asked almost all in one breath.

"I thought you said boton told him?"

"she only said you found it, nothing else." hiei finished with a huff.

"are you going to answer me?"

"keep your diaper on Koenma, the boy and the power source are one in the same."

"wait, you are telling me that this pale boy is the power source we have been detecting?"

"yes, and that he is responsible for that large power flux a couple weeks ago."

"interesting, very interesting, well then that makes more sense."

"what do you mean by that?" kuwabara asked puzzled.

"well we have a visitor, she says she knows what the power source is, but would not explain it until it was found. She's been protecting it for sometime now, but decided to let us in on it."

"who is she?" kurama spoke up, still with Akira attached to his arm, however with a lighter grip then before.

"oh excuse me." he said switching to something to contact her.

"Zeta, would you please come here, the energy source has arrived."

After his announcements, the one known as Zeta walked through the doors. A tall lean looking creature. Covered from head to toe in robe, she had no scent no aura, no way of detecting or identifying her in any way. They could not even tell what sort of being she was.

"Hello there little Akira, no need to be so frightened, I will not harm you." she said in a honey sweet voice that made him feel calm. "I have been watching you, yes, I've known all along, but they needed to find out on their own." she said.

"Zeta, what have you seen?" Kurama said, keeping Akira close to his body.

"Just about everything, and I know you two, are deeply in love."

"And what of it?" Akira said defensively.

"And nothing, it was bound to happen. It was known before you to met as you are."

"as we are?" kurama repeated.

"yes, let me explain, from the beginning. Many centuries ago, there was a war that ravaged, beyond demon and human eyes. Shadow creature would come from depths unknown to terrorize and carry out evil deeds. But for one angel, an archangel, there was nothing to truly stop them. They got so bad and thick as the war went on the angel and her disciples began to get over run. They simply couldn't keep up with the evil, it was too much to bear. So the archangel, came up with a bold plan, that would keep the monstrosities at bay for centuries, but at a price. She would have to sacrifice her body.

Having no other choice she implemented her plan and the creature vanished, never to be seen by demon or human, but the angel was gone as well. But not her spirit. It existed still, unattached and floating, waiting for the foul beasts to rise again. And as she predicted they did indeed rise, and she would have to come back. However she needed a body, and found a family, who had knowledge, though not much but still some, of her epic fight. In the woman's belly was a child, weak but full of life, it was then she decided this child, would be her vessel, no, her powers vessel, and save the world from the foul creatures, once again. Akira, you are that child, and you have the spirit of the Archangel inside of you now. She is your guiding light. But she is also your burden. I know you have been in pain most of your life, and I have done all I could to keep you safe, until you can use your power, and use it well."

"so, you're the one who has moved me?"

"I am afraid so, but now you see, you have friends to aid you, ones who can truly help. And a love, to stand by your side." she said smiling at Kurama.

"wait a minute, you said they were meant to be together, and you knew they would be!" kuwabara blurted out.

"I did say that, that is another story. You see, I did not know who you were at first, but as I watched you transform it became clear to me." she said talking to kurama.

"you are Yoko Kurama, a fox theif, or were. But when you were very young, you met the archangel."

"I would have remembered that!" he protested.

"No, you wouldn't, the archangel was skilled and powerful. You two were in love, deeply in love, but the archangel, knew, it could never last, after all, you were a demon and she, your very opposite. She knew she may eventually have to sacrifice herself at that time as well, so she did possibly the most painful thing she had ever thought of. She wiped you clean of all memories of you and her, and returned you to the spirit world. But she never stopped loving you, and she took that love, to the grave."

"I, understand now, you had to move him to find me, because we still loved each other, all the way through time, even through we didn't know it. And when we were reunited, we could fight the shadow together, like we should have back then." Kurama said, thoughtfully.

"Yes, kitsune, yes." akira thought, looking down at the gound, drinking in his history, his truth.

"So, what do we have to do?"

* * *

Wasn't that splendiforus?I was thinking of working som sweet yaoi lovin in the next chapter, but you gotta ask for it!! woot!! 


	19. Chapter 19

**I Know I've be gone a while, big deal. well hears another chapter of my lovly yaoi fo you to enjoy! be warned, there it som sweet yaoi lovin at the end! **

The next few weeks were challenging for the boy, he had to learn how to wield the archangels power, without losing himself to it. He had never even been able to summon it without being in extreme duress before, so it became frustrating at times. After several failed attempts one Saturday, Akira was at his wits end.

"AHHHHHhhhhhhhrrrrg! I just don't get it! I'll never be able to summon her powers well." mumbled the exhausted Akira.

"Love, you'll get it, I know it is hard, but do not doubt yourself." comforted Kurama, who himself had been training himself stronger.

"The kitsune is right dear one, you must not doubt your power. You have summoned up her power before, all you must do, is repeat that, then you can learn to control it."

"Easy for you to say." He mumbled back. "Zeta, I'm not sure how I did it those times."

"You trusted in Kurama, and the angel inside, right now you doubt if you can control it, and it is making you lose focus." she cooed softly. "You are done for the day, you have learned more than you realized. For now, go home and rest. A good break form training may do you wonders."

"Really? Thank you Zeta!" he replied, exasperated, but relieved.

"Come on Akira, we can stay at my place, we have homework to catch up on."

"Awww, I thought it was going to be a break!"

"From training maybe, but not form school. Mhmhmhh at least we don't have as much as the others do to catch up on." he said with a smile.

"Yeah! Yueske and kuwabarra will be up all night!" he chuckled as the left the strange arena that Zeta had made for them, and headed home to Kurama's.

* * *

"So Kurama? When's your mom coming back from the States anyway?"

"She got a job there, she's sent me letters, but it looks like a few more months at least."

"Why's she over there anyway?"

"She has some friends there, I honestly think she wants to move there, but she doesn't want to uproot me."

"Well that's nice I guess." Akira finished their odd little conversation and looked up into the sky, moving closer to Kurama as he did. Kurama smiled at him as he too looked upwards, drinking in how much things have changed since the beginning of the year. For the most part, the rest of their walk was quiet, but as they approached their destination, they couldn't help but feel like they were being watched. Wanting to avoid any chance of a confrontation, they picked up the speed. Kurama stumbling a little on a curb made Akira giggle, but pick up the pace further, yet the still felt as if they were being followed. By now they knew something was going to happen, but they were only a block now from Kurama's place. As the rounded the corner they thought they had gotten away from whatever it was, then….

HONK! "RAWR!" "WHA!"

"YUESKE!" screamed Akira clucking his chest and breathing hard. "What did you do that for?"

"Just tryinggasp to loosen gasp you up Akira!" he said between gasps because he was laughing so hard.

"You nearly gave him a heart attack Yueske!" Kurama scolded.

"And you Kurama! You about jumped out of your skin!" Kuwabarra added between a laughing fit. They sat down on Kurama's lawn until Akira's heart slowed down and Kurama's unexpected shock ebbed.

"That was so fun!" Yueske stated with a grin and his sides aching.

"Fun for you maybe." Kurama retorted with a glare.

"Awwww c'mon! you're the one you said that Akira was stressing himself out."

"Well I never expected you to try and scare the living daylights out of us."

"Its okay Kurama, it was kind of funny." Akira said.

"See even he agrees with me!" Yueske declared happily.

"but It does mean we' have got to get them back twice as bad." Akira finished with an evil maniacal smirk, that made Kurama swallow hard, then smirk back. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seem his little love do.

"What do you mean 'twice as bad'?" Kuwabara worried.

"Well, I don't know yet, but I'm sure I can think of something." he said smoothly and languidly. Which made Kurama's body heat start to rise. "Say, don't you guys have a ton of work to do back home?"

"Wha, oh right! Thanks for reminding me Akira! We'll go, right now! Uhhh bye!" Yueske said grabbing Kuwabara by the collar and dragging him down the street.

"Hehehe, I think I scared them Kurama." he said as he turned to look more at him, still a little flustered. "what's with you Kurama?" Akira more chirped then said. And at that Kurama blushed deeply.

"Nothing, lets get inside." he said hurriedly, trying to stave off the 'growth' in his pants. Once inside he started gathering homework items together, trying not to think too much of it.

"Kurama?"

"Yeah Akira?" he answered, looking up to see that same little smirk he'd was trying not to think about.

"You like that out there didn't you? Your positively radiating heat."

"I…"

"Come on, admit it, you kind of like a little bad boy attitude." he said getting closer to Kurama, who blushed more. It was almost like his personality did a 180.

"Maybe a little, you know its that confidence that Zeta was looking for."

"Really?" he replied, seeming to return to his normal personality quickly.

"yeah." he said swallowing hard a hoping Akira couldn't hear how hard his heart was beating. But as he hoped, Akira crawled close to him on the couch and leaned against his chest, snuggling in under his chin.

"Kurama, you can take me to bed tonight if you want, because, I kind of want to too."

"Akira, we're supposed to be resting." he replied regrettably, after all, he might of ask himself otherwise.

"We're supposed to be doing school work too. Come on Kurama, I know you want to."

"If your sure, but we should do our homework first…"

"NO! Sex now, homework later." this made Kurama laugh. He wasn't used to Akira speaking in such a way.

"How can a refuse that?" he said, scooping up Akira and carrying him to his… their room.

* * *

**WARNING! MAJOR YAOI LOVE SCENE! DON'T READ IF IT MIGHT OFFEND YOU!  
**

He lay him gently on the bed, kissing him lovingly as he unbuttoned his shirt, slowly, methodically. Then kissed down his chin, then his chest, licking, then gently biting his nipples. Akira mewled delightedly as his own heat grew. Kurama moved to the other nipple with his mouth while still thumbing the glistening first one. Then licked and kissed his way down to the top of Akira's pants. Unbuttoning them he slid them off slowly, kissing and nipping around the edge of his boxers. Akira's heat was abundantly clear under his boxers, pushing painfully against the fabric. Kurama rolled the hem of his boxers down, first exposing some of the curly white hairs, and then the base of his length. Akira moaned impatiently, he was growing so hard it hurt. Kurama continued his slow touch however, kissing around the base, then pulling his boxers off, lavishly licking his jewels, coving them with a thick layer of saliva.

"k-kuramaaa…" he moaned in protest.

"shhh, be still my love." he said, now kissing the straining head of his length, before taking it into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down the engorged length, and while he had it partially down his throat hummed seductively, which arose a loud moan from his lover. He repeated this a few times.

"Faaasssterrrrrrrrrr" was all Akira could muster, and Kurama obeyed his lovers command, bobbing faster and humming more until he felt the splash of a sticky hot liquid slither down the back of his throat, and saw the waves of pleasure coupled with a loud satisfied moan roll or the boy in front of him.

"You liked that my love?" kurama cooed, kissing his neck.

"mmmhmmmm, but you've, gotta be hard as a rock by now." it was true, he was hard, it hurt having the head of his length rubbing so hard again his pants. He felt Akira wiggle underneath him, when he pulled bch he saw the Akira had pulled his legs wide and rolled so his ass hung over the bed. "come on. You want to," he pulled up his sexy little smirk and licked his fingers sliding them first down the inside of his leg and then in and out of his ass, opening himself up. "I know you do." Kurama was in no position to say no, he was so hot he didn't hesitate long. He nearly ripped his pants of and in one thrust buried himself in Akira's ass. Kurama had been so determined to please Akira, that when he finally got his chance to relive the pressure he was virtually on instinct. He humped into Akira so hard and fast until he came so hard, he shook all over. Akira didn't care how hard Kurama was, "as long as we are together" he thought "I'll let him take me as hard as he wants." he thought as Kurama came down from his euphoric high still firmly in place in Akira's ass. "As long as we're together."

* * *

Well wasn't that delightful? i mostly did that chapter to put in so yummy yaoi i should get back to the main story eventually 


	20. Chapter 20

**At long last, I have returned! Yes it is me and here is another chapter of one of your favorite stories!! **

* * *

"Arghhhh." Moaned an exhausted Akira.

"Hey you're the one who knew we had homework to do, Mr. "Sex now homework later." Kurama teased.

"I didn't think you weren't gonna let me sleep though..."

"Akira, we have a high standard to live up to, this had to be perfect." Kurama finished, reviewing the nights work and peering out the window as the sun came up. It had been quite the night, he found out about a very deeply hidden 'wild' side to his lover. He peered over at the groggy boy who's head was slumped dozily against his hand. "Heheheh, a little sleepy are we?" Akira only stared back at him through the tiny slit left in his eyelid that was open.

"Errrr shut up Kurama." he mumbled halfheartedly throwing an eraser at him, that didn't come close to hitting him in the least.

"Aww poor Akira..." Kurama grinned then placed a delicate kiss on Akira's forehead.

Akira replied with a purr like sound before nodding off completely in his hand.

"Maybe I should have let him sleep?" he wondered before slowly moving his boy love to rest more comfortably on the couch. "We both need some rest." setting an alarm he had nearby he leaned back on the couch next to Akira and drifted off himself. All too soon the alarm went off and the boys had to be off to school. Not bothering to take a shower and still in the clothes the put back on the night prior, they up and left in a hurry. To Akira going to school now was, surreal, it almost felt phoney to sit in class and allow some teacher to tell you whats what about everything. It felt as if it didn't matter.

"Akira you've missed class the last few days, is everything all right?"

"Oh? Yes ma'am everything is fine."

"Well okay, but keep your grades up, we don't want you slipping in the ranks." commented one of his teachers. This too seemed weird. Talking about homework and standings. He sighed and told himself this is how life was probably going to stay, and he'd better get used to it. Taking his seat he rocked uncomfortably back and forth in his seat, after all, he was still sore.

He was eager for the day to end, he really wanted to go home and sleep to make up for the lack of sleep he had. He cursed himself for not doing the work they should have and involving themselves in, other activities.

Lunch hadn't come soon enough when the bell later rang. He walked sluggishly down the hall to the cafeteria. Lazily taking his seat at the usual table. The gang gathered around the table talking about some random piece of nothing that happened in class earlier.

"Hey Akira!" Keiko said cheerfully. "What's up? You look exhausted."

"Oh hey Keiko, yeah long night."

"Oh right, you had that project with Kurama, how'd that go?" Akira swallowed and paused before he answered.

"It went pretty well, it took longer than we thought it would though." He finished hoping he covered his tracks.

"How you feeling Akira?" Kurama asked, coming in last.

" I'm feeling fine Kurama, I'm just tired. Will you guys stop asking how I'm doing?"

"Sheesh Akira, we're just wondering." Kuwabara muttered.

"Maybe you guys should take another day off before you go back to Zeta."

"Yueske! Don't talk about that now!"

"It's not like anyone knows who Zeta is Kuwabara."

"Well okay."

"He's right, we should take another day off. I guess it tired us out more than I thought."

"Don't we need to train though?"

"Yes but everyone needs a break every once and a while. You've been training hard, and have gotten farther than you think. Just let it sink in for a while."

"Kurama's right, besides you'd be useless in training if you couldn't keep your eyes open."

Akira sighed, he was right, he'd just have to rest, as in, actually rest and get his strength back. He was still annoyed that he couldn't quite get the hang of the archangels powers. Plus there was the little matter of getting Yueske and Kuwabara back for the prank they pulled.

Too soon was lunch over. Class was so dull after what he'd gotten used to. He smiled though at the thought of what it was like at the beginning of the year. He was shy and terrified, teased relentlessly or completely ignored. Friendless and abused. Though he was still shy, he was no longer insistently picked on, or abused by others. He no longer felt like less of a person.

They walked from the school and squinted as the sun blared in their face's. The gang had decided that they were going to walk to a new restaurant down the street. Akira and Kurama held back behind the group walking close to each other quietly as Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yueske kept up some other conversation. It seemed to be about flowers of some kind… but the love birds weren't listening. However it wasn't all just quiet following. Akira was planning his "revenge" on the boys but so far his plans just didn't seem to make enough sense. He was burning a hole in their backs with his eyes thinking, when they suddenly turned around and announced that they were there.

"Hwuh? Oh yeah, sorry I was thinking. What's this place serve?"

"Its called Luigi's… what do you think its gonna serve? Pancakes?"

"Oh uh sorry."

"You sure your alright? You seem to be a little off today?"

"It's okay Keiko, he's fine just tired."

"If you say so Kurama." Keiko paused before turning around and going inside.

"Hey love, what were you thinking so intensely about? What to do with those two?"

"Hehehe yeah, I just wanna scare them like they did to us."

"The best way to scare those two is through school."

"Yeah, to them nothings more terrifying then a pencil."

"Are you two coming?" Yueske yelled insistently.

"Oh chill, we're coming!" The two sat down with the other three. And ordered their meal.

"Spaghetti? How over played is that?"

"Shut up Yueske I like spaghetti!"

"But that's so boring! Its barley Italian anymore!"  
"I don't care I like it!"

"Weirdo" Akira rolled his eyes at Yueske's last comment. Before "inadvertently" flicking vegetables at him off his plate. "Oh really little man, you wanna play it that way?"

Yueske said getting ready to flick stuff back.

"Don't you dare! Yueske your gonna get us kicked out of another restaurant!" Keiko complained.

"But he started it!"

"Well I'm ending it! Now be quiet and behave!" Kurama chuckled under his breath. After the near food fight the rest of their meal was rather uneventful. They headed towards home, said their goodnights and Kurama and Akira left.

"Should we tell Zeta?"

"No, she probably wont mind. But no sex tonight, sleep, we need to sleep."

"Okay, but I'm not sleeping alone."

"I would never make you."

"Good, cause then I'd have to hurt you!"

"Hurt me? Dream on little man."

"What you don't think I can hurt you?"

"Maybe a little bit." Kurama chuckled then leaned over and gently nipped Akira's ear as the walked up to the house."

"Well okay, but I get to chose what side!"

"Sure, my bed is yours."

* * *

**Alrighty! remember to reveiw, and I'll try to get another chapter sooner! **


End file.
